


Darlin', You're Beautiful

by ChocoWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Crossdressing, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Rating is for later chapters, Romance, Tags and characters will update as story progresses, crossdress, implied reyes/mccree, who's that sexy lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoWolf/pseuds/ChocoWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a time where Hanzo's father had not died ( or at least not died yet), young Hanzo and Genji live together on the Shimada castle property. Due to lack of reliability with their security, the Shimadas turn to hiring McCree as a bodyguard/security guard. One night as he was patrolling the Shimada property, McCree spots a beautiful woman minding her business as she enjoyed her alone time. Little did McCree know that one of Hanzo's hobbies was crossdressing. After she quickly ran off, McCree became determined to find out who his crush is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to how it started.

"Hey pendejo, get up," a rough voice spoke.

All was dark and quiet in the Blackwatch quarters. Everyone was either off gambling in someone's room or deep in their sleep. Each individual there had their stories; who they were, what they do, and why they're here. 

Jesse McCree shifted in his bed, sitting up as he moved his gaze to the dark figure standing aside him. McCree reached for the switch on the lamp located on top of the dresser next to him. Light illuminated the plain room, revealing who woke him. He turned his head to the digital clock on his dresser and his face showed lack of amusement. 

"And I thought I already didn't get enough sleep at this fine establishment. How can I help yah? And can you make it quick, it's stinkin' 2 a.m," McCree spoke, "and how in the hell did you get into my room?"

"Did you forget that I run things around here and that I have access to everything too?" The figure spoke, no other than Gabriel Reyes.

Reyes was tough, that much McCree could say. However, he did not fear him like a lot of the other members did. Gabe was fierce in nature, serious, and deadly. He sported his signature beanie and hoodie as he stared down at McCree. He didn't say much, only examining the drowsy man sitting in bed. It wasn't until Jesse realized Gabe was looking at him did he notice he was only in his boxers and socks, making him feel awkward. Reyes and McCree had a rocky relationship, always arguing and aiming to have things done their own way, but they respected each other's assets, Reyes's aggressive and powerful offense and McCree's deadly aiming. Gabe turned his back to the other and made his way to the door and stopped.

"Get dressed and meet me in my office. We have business to discuss," he commanded as he walked out.

As the door shut closed, McCree sat there for a moment before processing what Reyes just said. He scooted to the edge of his bed and stood up. Stretching, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He opened up his drawers and pulled out a beige button up shirt and brown pants. After slipping into the clothing and folding up the sleeves to his shirt, he reached over to the chair on the other side of the dresser to grab his chaps and belt to buckle them on. On the floor directly next to his bed lay his holster, empty. He proceeded to equipping the accessory, sitting on his bed as he moved on to putting on his spurred boots. McCree enjoyed annoying the other Blackwatch members with his boots, kicking his feet around to purposely produce noise. He reached his hand underneath his pillow and grabbed onto cool metal.

"Why hello there darlin', " Jesse spoke as he caressed Peacekeeper.

With swift movement, he spun the revolver between his fingers and promptly slid it into its holster. He walked over to the side of the door and picked up his chest plate from the floor. Lifting it over his head, he wiggled himself into it. He didn't like wasting time with detaching and attaching latches as it should properly be done, McCree was always stubborn when it came to these kinds of things, doing it the quickest and easiest way. Nearly complete with his outfit, he made his way to the lamp. Sitting next to it were his bandana and hat. Sliding the material through his hands, he reached behind his neck and tied the fabric. As he picked up his hat, he thought to himself about how much he prided himself with his cowboy getup. He knew people mocked him for it, but he didn't care. He knew he was a badass.

Switching off the lamp, McCree took off and headed for the office. The halls were dark, just barely lit for people to see where they were going. McCree however doesn't need to see where he was going to know how to get there, he's been there plenty of times. Reaching his destination, not bothering to knock, he turned the doorknob to the office and stepped in.

"About damn time McCree," spoke the voice behind the desk, "Hurry up and take a seat," Reyes finished.

Placing a smug look on his face, McCree walked over and sat down across the desk from Reyes.

"Sorry boss, but looking this good takes some time, something I reckon yer not familiar with," he jokes, hoping Reyes doesn't take it too seriously knowing McCree's nature.

"I didn't call you in here for jokes. Something's come up. I've got a job for you," Reyes began.

"So you called me in here at 2 in the mornin'...'bout a job, which could've waited 'till actual mornin', hmph," McCree scoffed.

"Listen cabrón, this is serious. This job's paying big bucks, something we can't refuse. You'll get your cut and Blackwatch will get its own separate cut too," Reyes stated.

"Im listenin' ," McCree responded.

"There's a family that wants extra security, willing to pay a ton for it. They didn't tell me much, just that they want the best person we can provide to protect both the property and clan," he explained.

" A clan? Who exactly are we talking about Reyes and you best spit out everything," McCree demanded.

" The Shimada clan, residing in Japan. Remember this McCree, we don't ask questions where not needed. If we're offered a chance to earn money then we take it. You know we need money to get equipment and supplies so you will be taking this job," Reyes confirmed.

"Why me though? Couldn't you send someone else or even yourself?" Jesse questioned, unsure what to think.

"Even if I wanted to go, I can't. I'm the leader here and I have to watch over everybody, train them, command them and do a whole lot of other shit like dealing with Morrison's crap everyday. Look, you've only been in Blackwatch for maybe just over a year and you're already the most promising member here with the most skills and highest mission success rate. It was only obvious I'd choose you to go," Gabe answered.

"Well shucks, say anymore and you'll have me blushin' Reyes," McCree joked.

The cowboy thought to himself. Reyes was right. He knew that most of the members were dumber than a sack of rocks. Even those who were here longer than McCree weren't as sharp as he was. The job sounded like a good deal, what got him debating was the trip to Japan. Besides the fact that he'd stand out like a sore thumb, he just didn't feel like dealing with the hassle of the actual trip there. His thoughts wandered to the pay he'd get. If it's as Reyes makes it to be then McCree can expect a hefty paycheck. He considered all options and came to a decision.

"So when I go does that mean yer gonna gimme a goodbye kiss?" McCree teased as he threw a crooked grin onto his face.

"Great. Go get packing, you leave in an hour," Reyes says wearing a smirk as he shooed McCree away.


	2. Takeoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree talks with Reyes and takes off for Hanamura. Lame summary but idk what else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and 3 were originally supposed to be one chapter but I decided to split them. Story is moving slowly i know but i hope you can still enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated! Please point out any errors you find (:

An hour passes and McCree has a duffel bag packed and ready to go with some clothing and equipment. The Shimadas informed Reyes they will send a private jet to fly Jesse into Hanamura and from there a helicopter will take him into the Shimada residence. McCree knew they had money by now, but how did they have so much to do all this? He continued to question why put in all this effort for security as he walked over to Reyes's office from his room carrying his bag. Once again, McCree walked in without knocking and found Reyes on his laptop.

"Reyes, how long will I be over there?" Jesse asked, walking over to the desk.

"As long as they need you. Actually, more like until they get tired of you and send your ass back," Gabriel responded with a deep laugh.

"...so anyways... I'm expecting that you'll be sending me equipment as I'm staying over there. Y' know, ammunition and flash bangs and anything else I need," the cowboy spoke.

"Yeah yeah I have you covered."

"And you best not pull it from my pay or you got another thing comin' Reyes," McCree threatened.

"Threats as meaningless as the speaker, how nice. Back to business, your ride is out front so get out of my office," Gabriel responded as he looked over the laptop screen.

"Y' know, sometimes I wonder what made you such an unpleasant person but then again it's probably cuz you don't got a lotta friends," Jesse jokingly commented.

"I don't need friends when I have you guys to beat up for my enjoyment," Reyes said as he suddenly stood from his seat.

The quick movement made McCree flinch and quicken his heartbeat. Gabe glared at the young man with intimidating eyes before he walked around the desk to stand directly in front of Jesse. With no warning, Reyes rapidly grabbed onto McCree's chin with a hand and forced his head up to meet his eyes.

"Look, I didn't save you from prison for you to act like a brat and give me attitude. You're here to obey and do as you're told. That's your purpose here," the larger man spoke sternly. He forces the boy's chin higher and watched him struggle in his hand. "And if you don't want to get punished I suggest you leave now."

Reyes let go of McCree's chin and watched as he attempted to recover his composure. Jesse didn't know how to react to what Gabe just did. All he can do is pick up his bag from the floor and walk out the door. Upset. That's what he was. McCree trudged down the hall and reached into his bag and pulled out a carton on cigarettes and a lighter. Taking a cig out, he placed the carton back into his bag and lit what was placed in his mouth. It was an attempt, an attempt at calming his nerves. Sure it wasn't the good stuff like cigars but he made due with what he had. Taking a drag, he made his way out the exit and was greeted by a fancy jet waiting out on the base's landing strip.

"Well now, that's a pleasing sight," he spoke to himself.

He walked up to the open door and was welcomed by what seemed to be the pilot.

"Good morning sir. I will be your pilot for your trip to Hanamura. I hope you enjoy your experience flying with me."

"I haven't even stepped in but I already am enjoying the flight," McCree playfully joked.

"After you sir," the pilot spoke as he gestured with his hands for McCree to head in.

The interior was brightly lit and quite extravagant for just being a jet. In Jesse's mind someone can throw a party in here. He took a seat and dropped his bag to the empty seat next to him. The cowboy was tired. Having been woken up so early was already wearing him out. He felt the engine starting and vibrations emitting through the jet. His eyelids became heavy as he crossed his arms and reclined in the comfy seat. He feels the motion of the vehicle taking off into air and it was soothing to him. It didn't even take a few minutes for him to fall asleep.


	3. The Shimada clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is introduced to the Shimadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I hope everybody sticks around (:

"Excuse me, sir?"

A voice? From who? Where am I ?

McCree shook awake, startled to see a stranger before him. That's right. He was in the jet heading for Hanamura. Is he here now?

"Oh, 'scuse me. Seems like I fell asleep," he apologized, straightening himself out in his seat.

"It's completely fine, you should always be well rested. Please follow me. We are currently at an airport in the city and I will direct you to the helicopter," the stranger spoke.

McCree stood up and grabbed his bag, following the stranger out the jet. He was surprised to see that the outside looked exactly as it did when he left, dark. He should've expected that'd be the case considering the time difference.

Jesse was careful as he stepped onto the helicopter, watching his step. The pilot was quick to follow. When they got into the air McCree was quick to look out the window and examine the area. Several shops scattered accross the place, even at this time ( McCree assuming it was late at night) there were still several people out on the streets enjoying themselves. He was amused at the sight. 

"Sir, you see that large wall-like door over there?" the pilot asked pointing his finger in the distance. "That's the entrance to the Shimada castle."

McCree looked ahead and did indeed see it. He was impressed. He noticed as they got closer that the pilot was not planning on stopping.

"Um.. don't you reckon you park this thing now?" McCree nervously asked.

"No need to. I can fly right into the property."

Jesse tensed up, unsure what was going to happen. As they reached the entrance the pilot began to slow down and hovered right over the door. Slowly, he steered the machine over a building and began lowering the chopper.

"This building wasn't built to be a landing pad but it sure does the job," the pilot said, smiling over at McCree.

After landing, the pilot powered off the engine and stepped out, waiting for McCree to do the same. Once he stood on the roof, Jesse looked around and examined the area. It was serene, beautiful. Something he wasn't used to seeing or experiencing.

"Sir, don't forget your bag."

"Shoot, thank you kindly," McCree spoke as he grabbed the bag from the man.

"Please hold a minute sir. I will make a call to the servants and tell them to inform the Shimadas you have arrived," the pilot says, taking out a cellphone from his pocket and dialing a number.

A few minutes pass and McCree begins to hear chatter off in the distance. He looks ahead into the distance beyond what seems to be another large entrance leading to another area of the property. He can see three figures walking his direection.

"Ah there they are! Well now sir, it's time I get going. I've got other errands to run for the clan. We all appreciate you coming here," spoke the pilot.

Quickly, the man stepped into the vehicle and started the engine, taking off, deserting McCree where he stood.

He was nervous. The three figures got closer and Jesse looked around for a way off the roof but found nothing.

"You there! Cowboy! Come down here!," shouted the eldest of the three men, patiently waiting below on the ground.

McCree looked down to them, noticing one of the younger men elbowing at the other young one as he snickered. Was he mocking me?

Embarrassed, Jesse got his duffel bag and slinged it over his shoulder. Well, here goes.

Swinging his leg over the ledge of the roof, McCree slowly slid himself on top and positioned himself to hang from his hands and drop down to the floor beneath him. He hung there for a few seconds before finally deciding to drop. As his feet landed, the height he dropped from caused him to lose his balance and thus he fell backwards onto his back and bag. He heard clapping and turned his head to see the guy with the shortest hair clapping his hands with an amused face. The long-haired one turned his head to the clapper and uttered something in Japanese as he shoved him. Jesse got up on his feet and made his way down a nearby staircase to get to lower ground. He approached the three and presented himself.

"Howdy, my name is Jesse McCree and I'm the guy who'll help with security."

"Greetings. I am Takahiro Shimada, and these two are my sons Genji and Hanzo," the eldest spoke.

Simultaneously, the three of them bowed and stood back up.

"We are greatful you could make it. Your aid would greatly help us. I have important business to tend to at the moment so I will leave you with my sons to explain everything to you. I apologize," he said as he turned to his sons. "Be sure to give him the run down of everything here and escort him to his living quarters."

"Yes father," they both answered.

McCree examined the three of them. All shared raven hair with the exception of added streaks of gray to the father's due to aging. Genji had short slicked back hair while his brother had long hair tied at the bottom and bangs on both sides of his face. Their father had medium length hair tied into a low ponytail and wore a goatee. There was a scar on his face that ran from the bridge of his nose all the way across his right cheek. Jesse wonders how he got it. They all wore hakama, each with their own colors; Takahiro with black, Genji with green and Hanzo with blue.

The head of the Shimada clan began taking his leave. Jesse turned to look at the remaining people.

"I must apologize for my brother's behavior earlier, he can be very immature," Hanzo spoke.

What's he talking about? What did his brother do? Think....Oh yeah.

"Well now, I can't blame him. I would've done the same if i saw what he did, an idiot jumping off a building," McCree laughed.

"See brother! Even he finds it amusing!" Genji blurted.

Hanzo couldn't help but face palm at how ridiculous Genji can be. McCree noticed and couldn't help but chuckle at the brothers' relationship.

"Anyways, please follow me Mister McCree. Your room is this way," Hanzo says as he walks ahead.

It wasn't all that far from where they stood, it was just the next building. Entering through the doorway of the building Hanzo points up a flight of stairs.

"You will be staying upstairs, do as you please to make the room more to your liking."

"Thank you kindly Mister Shimada," the cowboy said. 

"Since I cannot rely on Genji for anything, I will take care of informing you of what you are responsible for. However, for now I will let you rest. We will talk tomorrow morning."

"Even I can handle such a simple task Hanzo. Allow me to explain everything to him," Genji asked.

"No, Genji. The information is very important and I can't risk you missing any details," Hanzo says.

McCree stands there awkwardly as Hanzo and Genji argue back and forth. He takes note of how different the two are and just observes. Hanzo lets out a heavy sigh and turns to Jesse.

"Once again, I apologize for my brother's behavior. We will be going now. Let's go Genji."

Hanzo walked out the doorway as Genji followed, releasing a groan.

The cowboy stood there amused. Maybe this won't be as lame a job as he originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree starts his day early by dining with the Shimada brothers.

McCree goes upstairs to his room and couldn't help but laugh when he steps inside. The room was quite empty. There was no bed located on the wooden floor. Lockers were standing against a wall and the cowboy was lucky there was even a bench there. There didn't seem to be a source of light either besides that of the sun and moon. As he looked to the far right of the room he sees a doorway. He steps through it and can see much of the property, at least one side of it. He stood on what he would call a bridge or walkway. McCree could understand now why he was placed in this room. It makes for a good spot to survey the area for threats and it's just outside his room. He walks back inside and throws his bag into a locker. He kicks off his boots and swings them to a corner of the room. No use in shedding clothes. Jesse decides to lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling. He needs to remember to buy some blankets and cushions if he wants to rest comfortably. At that moment though he decides to close his eyes and sleep.

Early light entered his room and the cowboy stirred on the floor. It's useless to try and remain asleep. He sits up and yawns, staying as he was for a moment before he stood up. He looked around the room for his boots and once located he slipped them on. Heading down the stairs he hears voices outside the building.

"Come on Hanzo. I told you a good amount of time ahead that I have plans today," McCree heard Genji spoke.

"Genji, you know as well as I do that now is not a good time to go out. That's the whole reason we have that cowboy here," Hanzo's voice says.

This is sounding interesting.

"I understand that brother but you also know that we train very hard and are more than capable of defending ourselves," the younger one responds.

McCree started feeling guilty for listening in so he makes it obvious he is walking outside by exaggerating his steps. It didn't take long for the brothers to be quiet.

"Oh, hello there," Jesse greets.

"Good morning Mister McCree," Hanzo says.

"No need for formalities pardner, just McCree is fine," the cowboy states with a tip of his hat.

"Very well. If you will follow me we shall have breakfast and discuss our deal," Hanzo speaks as he begins walking and motioning for McCree to follow.

Turns out that the dining room is in the same building the helicopter landed on. Jesse can't help but remember his fall and grin at it. 

"So McCree, you're supposed to be the best of the best right?" Genji asked playfully.

"Sure am pardner, the top of the top. Best shot too," Jesse brags.

Genji smirks. He turns his head to Hanzo who is walking ahead of them, "You hear that Hanzo? Maybe McCree can teach you a thing or two about aiming," he teases.

Hanzo chooses to ignore him and enters the building with the other two following. It was a nice set up, large table in the center of the room and pillows on the floor to sit at. On the table were three plates of Japanese omelettes and glasses of orange juice.

"Have a seat McCree," Hanzo offers as he and his brother sit down.

Jesse takes a seat behind a plate of food and waits until the brothers begin to eat to do so too. They both picked up chopsticks and started eating. McCree looked down and noticed that was the only tool available to use. Nervously, he lifted the chopsticks and picked at his food.

"You will be patrolling a couple of hours at a time. You can do as you please during your free time. There will be other security so you don't have to worry about keeping an eye on absolutely everything. My father requires that if either my brother or I were to exit the property that we always be accompanied by security, so if it comes down to it that will also be your job," Hanzo explains.

"Mm, alright. Don't sound too difficult," the cowboy responds.

The three seem to silence themselves as they eat their breakfast. Occasionally McCree would get a quick glimpse at the brothers. They seemed to be wearing some sort of gi, quite similar to each other except for some notable changes on the tops and colors. Jesse's eyes took notice of something on Hanzo's left arm and the Shimada notices.

"Is something the matter?" Hanzo asks.

"Oh uh, nuthin's wrong," he nervously answers.

McCree didn't want to bring it up, didn't want to bark up the wrong tree. He notices Hanzo's eyes still on him and feels he is being judged. Those dark eyes see straight through him, engulfing him. He oddly found it enchanting.

"Well, I'm done now with breakfast so I'm heading outside brother," Genji speaks out.

Genji stands up and walks out the dining room leaving Jesse and Hanzo behind. McCree feels even more awkward now. He and Hanzo finish up their food when the Shimada speaks.

"You don't need to start your watch until evening. Explore the grounds and familiarize yourself with the area for now."

"Y'know, I'd be mighty grateful if you can show me around Mister Shimada."

Hanzo thought about it for a brief moment before opening his mouth.

"I suppose I can do that," he answered as he stood up, McCree following. "And you may call me Hanzo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, we're close to getting to the part that you guys are here for! I just like having story in my stories xD As always, let me know of any errors and feedback is always appreciated! Also, I made a little comic based off this chapter if you guys wanna check it out. It's on my tumblr xchocowolfx


	5. The Moonlight Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree goes out for patrol and encounters a mysterious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished typing this up in the middle of the night so it would help if you point out any errors you find X) Besides that, please enjoy the chapter ^-^

The walk across the property was relaxing to McCree. Sure, he was walking with the guy who he calls his boss but it didn't feel that way. He felt he can be casual, at least around the Shimada brothers. Walking past the large bell that is the first thing to greet those who enter, Jesse commented about how he can probably hear it ring all the way back in the United States. Walking side by side, Hanzo turned his head to the right and gave McCree a lift of a brow as a way to say "impossible". Jesse couldn't help but smile at his facial expression.

The two got to an area occupied by cherry blossom trees. McCree looked up in awe. Everything was bright and full of life, something he wasn't used to. He tilted his head down to look at Hanzo to find him already looking up at the slightly taller man.

"Uh, is there somethin' on my face?" McCree asked self-consciously as he used a hand to feel around his face for anything that shouldn't be there.

"Not at all. I only took notice that you appeared very entertained with the cherry blossom trees. Quite beautiful aren't they? When I'm stressed I come out here and watch the petals flow gracefully in the wind. I recommend you do the same," Hanzo spoke.

"Yeh, I'll keep that in mind pardner," the cowboy responded. "'B'sides watchin' nature, do you and your brother do anythin' for fun around here?" the cowboy asked.

Hanzo shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, Genji likes to go out and play video games all night at a nearby arcade. Father scolds him for doing so but that doesn't stop him..." Hanzo paused.

"I also have reason to believe that he drinks when he's out. I don't know why, where, or even with whom he does so, but I trust him to not do anything careless," he finished.

"Well, can't blame him for having fun while he's young," McCree stated with a large smile and laugh. " I wish I could've enjoyed my younger years a bit more."

Jesse's smile fades and he stands still, looking up to the cherry blossom trees with crossed arms.

"How old are you, McCree? If you do not mind me asking."

"18, how 'bout yerself?" Jesse asked back.

"...19. I'm three years older than Genji. You make me wonder what happened in your life for you to wind up where you are now. You're just barely younger than me and it seems like you've been through a lot already," the Shimada spoke.

"Y'know, my past is a bit of a sensitive topic but maybe we can talk about it another time if you're interested," the cowboy offered.

It's not that McCree didn't want to talk to Hanzo, he just wasn't comfortable enough with him to talk about his screwed up life. It was something very personal he didn't like others knowing.

It was quiet after that. As Hanzo was about to leave Jesse to his business, the ex Deadlock member quickly snatched the Shimada's attention.

"Wait! Um, I have a favor to ask of you. Since I wouldn't survive very long outside the property, can you ask someone to fetch me some things? You can take it from my pay."

"What is it you need?" Hanzo asked.

"Some blankets, pillows, maybe a sleeping bag. A lantern would be great too," McCree listed.

"Consider it done. I will have it delivered to your room so you need not worry."

With those final words, Hanzo walked away and towards the dojo, leaving McCree behind.

Several hours pass and it began getting dark out. There were fewer guards now, perhaps only a handful patrolling the entrance area. This was Jesse's first official patrol and his trigger finger was already itching for some target practice. He was in his room examining what was delivered. Everything he asked for was here. He decided to start laying out his sleeping area. He placed one of three blankets on the floor to use as cushioning. Fortunately the blankets were thick enough to sleep comfortably on. He threw his sleeping bag on top of the blanket and decided that this was enough for now. He set his lantern next to his "bed" and headed downstairs to start the night.

The air was cool and McCree enjoyed the chill on his face. He started off by patrolling the bell area, walking circles for who knows how long until he called it enough. He took note of the guards posted around and decided to patrol the cherry blossom area where no one seemed to be watching. Making his way there he notices a bridge to the right he can use to look at the area. He walks across the wooden panels of the bridge and admires the view. Trees surround the area and something that resembles a tea house is at the center of all the beauty.

From where he stood, McCree peered into the little structure and notices a figure hanging out in the shelter. He squints his eyes in an attempt to see more of whatever he was looking at. Unsure what it could be, Jesse places his hand on his holster and walks across the bridge some more to get a better view. The moonlight lit the figure up just enough to see what was there. McCree froze in place when he realized it was a woman on the ground below him. He watched her, resting on her knees and clearly in a state of tranquility. Makeup as sharp as daggers, kimono as red as blood, obi as golden as the sun with a matching ribbon holding up her perfectly placed hair bun, she was gorgeous.

Jesse removed his hat and held it to his chest, needing to relax. He didn't know what to do. He was never told of a woman staying here. He was aware there were servants but he didn't think it possible for any of them to have the privilege to have time to them self in such a way. After a moment of thinking, McCree built up the courage to decide to talk to her. Just as he was about to head down a flight of stairs close to the tea house the woman takes notice of him and gazes into his eyes. McCree comes to a halt again when their eyes meet, entranced by the strong hold the woman's eyes possess.

Standing up from where she rested, she gave a final look to the cowboy before slowly walking back into the darkness. 

"Wait a minute hold up!" Jesse exclaimed.

McCree didn't want to lose sight of her. He put his hat back on and quickly climbed down the stairs in an attempt to catch the woman.By the time he got to the closest doorway of the tea house she was already gone. Jesse stepped inside and found no sign of her. How did she get away so quickly? And where to? Many questions filled his mind. 

He felt he had enough for the night and headed to his room where he was left to think about what he saw. He flopped onto the sleeping bag and kicked off his shoes. He was restless, no doubt about it. The mere thought of the woman stressed him, only because he had no idea who she was. One thing was sure though, he was gonna find out who she is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree watches the brothers spar and has a talk with Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of typing this up on my laptop as I usually do, I typed this chapter on my phone so there's a higher chance of finding mistakes. You know the drill, if you find one point it out (:

A new morning came and McCree stretched awake. With a deep yawn, he slipped on his boots and stepped out onto the walkway. The bright sunlight made him wince his eyes. Looking down, he found the Shimada brothers standing by a boulder as they spoke to each other. He wondered what they were talking about. For all he knew, they could be talking about himself but he honestly didn't care; he was being paid to be here.

Hanzo looked up and noticed McCree leaning against the wall watching them. Genji looked as well and waved at him.

"Yo! Join us!" Genji yelled, earning a look of annoyance from his brother.

McCree didn't know what else to do besides head down the stairs to meet with them.

"Howdy," Jesse greeted.

"Greetings," Genji responded. "Hanzo and I were going to head to the dojo to spar for a bit, would you like to observe?" the young Shimada asked.

"Spar? Sure, I'd like to see the two of you land punches on each other," McCree joked.

Hanzo sneered and spoke. " Not with our fists, but with our katanas."

"Even better, a sword fight. Lead the way pardner."

And so he did. Hanzo walked ahead once again while Jesse and Genji walked closely behind him. They went down the trail of cherry blossoms and McCree's mind couldn't help but wander back to last night. As they walked past the tea house Jesse's gaze locked onto it, hoping to find her again. He looked into it but was met with emptiness. Despair filled him and he sighed and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?" Genji asked.

McCree snapped out of his daze.

"Uh what? Oh, no, nothin's wrong pardner," he replied as he slapped a smile on his face.

They stepped inside the dojo and the cowboy looked around. It was quite roomy, plenty of space to throw down. 

"McCree, you can have a seat on those steps over there," Hanzo spoke as he pointed.

"Sure thang," he answered as he walked there and dropped himself on a step, knees folded with arms resting on each knee and hands stitched together.

The brothers made their way to opposite sides of the sparring area and turned to face each other. There was an intense moment of silence before either of them moved, the first movement coming from Genji as he reached behind him.

"I have been practicing diligently Hanzo. I'd say I've improved since our last spar," Genji spoke, drawing his katana.

" I would hope so. Otherwise, this would be a waste of time," Hanzo taunted, drawing his katana as well.

So this is sibling rivalry, McCree thought. He found it quite amusing. 

Before he can even understand what happened, the brothers charged at each other as quick as lightning. Hanzo was quick to block Genji's strike, earning a scowl from the younger Shimada. Hanzo countered with a shove of Genji off his blade and a swift swipe of his sword. Barely having enough time to react, Genji caught Hanzo's sword and slid it off of his own and readied another attack on his brother. As Genji thrusted his katana at his brother, Hanzo expected it and quickly stepped to the side, avoiding the attack.

McCree was amazed with what he was seeing. These two were skilled swordsman, that much he can tell. It wasn't until the next moment where things got awry.

As Hanzo stepped aside, he layed a hand on Genji's shoulder and pushed. The action caused Genji to lose balance and fall over. He groaned as he got up on his knees, accepting defeat.

"Genji!" a powerful voice spoke.

The brothers turned their attention behind McCree, finding their father. They quickly snapped to attention, Genji quickly moving to his feet.

"We've gone over it several times Genji. Your stance is incorrect. That is why you have a hard time staying on your feet. Learn from your brother, he is always in the correct stance and has the right movements. Once you perfect your stance, you will already have become a much better swordsman," his father scolded him.

"I- I apologize father. I will work much harder," Genji respectfully responded.

"I expect nothing less," were his last words before the head Shimada walked back to his room at the back of the dojo.

McCree sat there, speechless. What was he supposed to say? More importantly, when did their father get there? Did he see everything?

The brothers sheathed their katanas and looked to each other.

"Once again, you prove to be the superior swordsman Hanzo. I'm going to my room now to take a nap, " Genji spoke, indignation on his face.

Jesse and Hanzo were left by themselves now.

"Will uh, will Genji be ok?" the cowboy asked, honestly worried.

"He will be fine. He only needs to cool off and he will go back to being his annoying self," Hanzo answered. "Come, let us go outside. I need fresh air," the Shimada spoke, motioning for McCree to follow him up stairs leading to a balcony.

Once outside, the two leaned against the fencing framing the area.

"So, McCree, how did your patrol go? Come across any problems?"

Jesse's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what to tell him.

"Mm, no sir. No problems at all," he answered anxiously.

"That's good to hear. Everything is in order, as it should be."

"Well actually..." he started but paused. What will McCree say? He doesn't know until words start coming out his mouth.

"As I was patrollin' last night, and hear me out on this, I saw a woman out by herself. I ain't crazy pardner cuz I know I saw her. Is someone else livin' here? Cuz as far as I know it's only you, Genji, and your father who stay here," Jesse speaks, eyes locked on Hanzo, seeking answers.

"A woman? Nonsense. You must be seeing things," the Shimada sternly spoke.

"I don't "see things" Hanzo. My vision is as clear as day and my eyes never make mistakes. I know she's real," he defends himself. "And if anyone here is seeing things it should be you cuz you don't look like you've gotten enough sleep. You look a bit dark around the eyes. "

Reacting to what he said, Hanzo feels himself panic. He turns his head away quickly, avoiding looking at McCree.

"Woah there, I didn't mean it as an insult, everyone has their bad nights. You look fine," the cowboy attempted reassuring him.

"I- I must get going now. Continue with your patrol shifts ," Hanzo rushed, heading towards the steps before McCree's words stopped him.

"She's out there, somewhere. I don't know why you're denying it Hanzo. If you do know something, I would hope you let me know," he asked.

Hanzo stood frozen, hands clenched.

"...sh-...she prefers being left alone," were the last of Hanzo’s words before he stormed off. 

A soft smile crept across McCree's face, revealing some form of satisfaction. It wasn't much, but he'll take what little information he can get. If she liked being alone, McCree was going to change that.


	7. Our Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree encounters the woman yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggggg guys i am soooooo upset. I was typing up this chapter and my laptop crashed so i had to type it all over again :'( oh well, i survived...barely. Point out any errors! Hope y'all enjoy!

The sun began to set and darkness slowly made its way into the Shimada castle. This was good news for McCree. Just the mere thought of his night shift brought eagerness to him. He had spent hours at a time throughout the day patrolling the property, daydreaming.

When night finally came around, Jesse decided to patrol around the large bell. After thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that the mystery woman was only around at the dead of night. With this in mind, he chooses to waste some time patrolling with the other guards posted around the bell. All the guards wore the same black suits and McCree couldn't tell them apart. They might as well be clones.

After a few hours passed by, the cowboy felt now was the time to check out the cherry blossom area. If it was as he thought it'd be, the woman would be hanging around in the tea house again. In that case, McCree's plan was to sneak up on her, not giving her the chance to react and run away. He walked through the large doorway leading to the trees and began slowing his steps. He walked slowly, careful not to jingle his spurs. McCree hoped that any noise he produced would go unnoticed. He was going to head towards the doorway that she used the previous night to get away, hoping to catch her by surprise. Step by step, he gradually got closer. Being the person he was, the slow journey to the doorway felt like an eternity to Jesse.

After some dedicated creeping, Jesse finally made it to a spot just next to the doorway. Now that he was there, what was he going to do? Mosey on in and greet her? He didn't want to scare the poor girl. Instead, he decided to peer his head around the edge of the doorway and peek inside.

He was disappointed. No one in sight. Releasing a sigh, he stepped into the tea house. Turning his gaze downward, he found a teapot and a half filled mug of tea. Off to the side was a box filled with many things, one of them being some china. He squatted, taking the mug from the ground into his hands, surprised to find it quite warm. He set it back into its place and stood up.

Removing his hat, he combed a hand through his hair.

"Reckon I'm too late," he spoke to himself.

Throwing his hat back on, the cowboy stepped out of the tea house and was surprised yet again to find eyes gazing down at him. It was her. She stood just where McCree did the night before, a shift in roles. Tonight she wore quite the attracting outfit. She wore a soft pink long-sleeved, knee-length dress with the skirt sporting an appealing puff. White frills laced the ends of her sleeves and skirt. Along with the dress were white tights and lolita style wedges, flaunting the nice legs she had. Though McCree did notice she had particularly small ankles, he found that it suited her. Up top, her hair was let loose, long and beautiful. Her bangs were split at the middle and loosely tucked behind her ears, framing her flawless face. Her makeup was light and warm, but it didn't hide the strong eyes she possessed.

She was gorgeous, absolutely stunning in McCree's eyes. She did not move from where she stood, only glared down at the cowboy.

"Youuu...heard me coming, didn't cha?" Jesse spoke.

No response. Only thing he got were piercing eyes on him. He felt the all too familiar feeling of being judged, something he grew to hate.

"I don't mean to intrude, I was just hopin' that maybe I can get to know yah. That is, if you let me..." McCree nervously asked.

No response yet again. He grew afraid, afraid of rejection. He gazed into her eyes, her face, looking for any sort of sign to guess what she was thinking, but just like her response, nothing. He was beginning to lose hope until he saw movement.

The woman began stepping down the stairs, emitting the sound of taps coming from her shoes. Once on the same ground level as the cowboy, she walked past him and into the tea house.

He was confused. He turned around to find her lowering herself onto her knees. Her eyes gleamed up to him, waiting. Oh, he gets it now. 

He followed her inside, mimicking her actions and setting himself down onto his knees as well, across from her.

Now that they've settled themselves, the woman reaches into the box beside her and pulled out a mug. She proceeds to pouring tea into it. Once filled, she extends her arm, offering it to McCree.

"Oh, thank you kindly missy," Jesse thanked.

The two sat there for a good several minutes, sipping at their tea. McCree wasn't too fond of this kind of beverage, but he was willing to consume it if it meant spending time with the lady. The quiet was getting to him and he felt the need to speak.

"So um, my name is Jesse McCree. I'm here as a guard," he states.

He was hoping for a response, maybe her name, but was met with silence. He figured she didn't want to talk because she was shy.

"Look, I get you don't wanna chat. I only hope it's not because you don't like me," Jesse spoke.

He grew nervous. He watched as she sipped her tea, unaware he had his eyes on her. His gaze shifted to her lush lips, puckered over the rim of her mug. He imagined how they would feel over his own.

Realizing he was staring, McCree quickly looked away. He feels himself going red and tries hiding it. The woman's eyes raised from her cup over to Jesse, noticing the flush on his face. She couldn't help but smile behind her mug. After a short moment, she sets her cup on the ground, catching McCree's attention. He turns his head to her to speak.

"Oh, you done already?" Jesse asked.

There was no verbal response, but she nodded her head which was enough for the cowboy.

"Ah, ok, does that mean yer gonna get goin'?" he asked.

She nodded once again. McCree grew sad; he didn't want to part with her.

"Can...can we meet up again? I enjoyed our time together and would be mighty grateful if we can spend more time with each other."

She placed the teapot and her empty mug into the box, holding out her hand asking for McCree's cup. He gave it to her, watching as she set everything into the box. The woman stood up, lifting the box and McCree was quick to follow. 

He was waiting for a response, a signal, anything to answer his question, but got nothing. He looked down to her, waiting for her next move.

What he wasn't expecting was a hand on his chest. Sure he was wearing his chest plate but he can swear that he feels the warmth of her hand penetrate the surface. He grew tense, unsure what she was doing. Then he felt a push, moving him backward out of the tea house. 

"What's wrong?" Jesse concernedly asked.

She flicked her hand, shooing him away as if to say bye. Usually, shooing someone off was meant to be taken as rude, but the way she did it... it was just different. It held more of a friendly vibe.

"I get it. I'll get goin' now," McCree sweetly spoke.

He turned to begin walking, but stopped a few steps in to turn his head back. With a big smile, he waved goodbye and continued walking back to the bell area. His heart fluttered.

Jesse decided to patrol another hour before hitting the sack. Once back in his room, he sighed loudly and threw himself down onto his sleeping bag. He never felt so happy, and he hoped this wouldn't be the only time he felt this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're having a hard time visualizing the outfit she wears in this chapter, it looks a little like this (mainly the shape). Just a general idea
> 
> http://www.myesoul.com/blue-long-sleeves-lace-cotton-lolita-dress-lolita-clothing-pink-73491-p201304181366369201774772601.jpg_bigsmall.jpg


	8. Guys' Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji decide to go out and bring McCree along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know...just here waiting for that overwatch ps4 update...  
> Anyways... hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Another day came and Genji was itching to go to the arcade. He had bothered Hanzo many times already to go and to join him as well. The older brother was not particularly too fond of video games, but he decided to tag along for the day. They had just finished training hard in the dojo and Hanzo thought it could be a reward for the young boy seeing as he is trying his best.

The two stepped out of the dojo and made their way to the entrance of the property where they would exit from. Hanzo then spoke to his brother in their native tounge.

"Wait here, I already told father we would be going out but I'm going to get a guard to come with us. "

"Why don't you ask McCree to tag along? He isss a guard and I'm sure he's the kind of guy that likes to have fun," Genji suggested.

Hanzo groaned as if annoyed by the very name, but he agreed. He scanned the area, searching for such an obvious character. He didn't seem to find him around.

"I believe I know where we can find him," the younger one spoke. 

Genji knowing something? What a breakthrough, thought Hanzo. Genji began leading the way as his brother followed. He did not however expect to be led to the cowboy's room.

"When he's not on the clock, McCree comes back to his room and takes naps. And there he is, deep in his sleep," Genji explained.

"And how do you even know this?" questioned his brother.

"During his shifts I sometimes have conversations with him. I asked him what he does during his free time and he replied that he comes back here and sleeps. Pretty boring right?" Genji spoke. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and used his foot to lightly nudge McCree's leg.

"Cowboy, wake up," he demanded.

"Mmmmm," McCree groaned.

He shifted on his sleeping bag, turning to his side.

"You can nap later. You will be accompanying Genji and I to the arcade," Hanzo stated.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Jesse sat up and sighed.

"Couldn't wait 'till I was actually working? Heh heh never a time for me to relax, but arcade you say? Sounds good to me," McCree spoke, standing to his feet with boots already on.

"Not that your input matters anyway," Hanzo remarked, smirk across his face.

"Ouch, pardner. Anymore sass from you and I'm going to end up quitting," Jesse joked.

Genji grew impatient and decided to head down the stairs. The remaining two followed and met up with him at the property entrance.

"Hey McCree, I don't want to leave you out of the fun so I have some yen for you to spend," Genji offered.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I actually exchanged some of my money so I have yen on me," Jesse stated.

They began their short walk to the arcade. McCree followed behind the brothers, fulfilling his position as their bodyguard, looking out for danger. Everything seemed normal, no signs of threats around, not that he knew what it would even look like.

Reaching their destination, the three of them stepped into the arcade. Jesse's mind was blown with how legit the place was. There were multiple floors of games and there was plenty to do. They headed to the counter to exchange their money for tokens. Genji was absolutely stoked to be there after going awhile of not coming.

"Hanzo, I'm going to the third floor so don't feel like you need to follow. Explore the games and have fun," Genji said.

"Wait Genji, we must stick together."

"Everything will be fine. Nothing is going to happen here. For once just enjoy yourself. You have McCree here to play with you."

Wasting no time, Genji dashed off before Hanzo got to say anything more.

"Ugh, always carelessly running off," Hanzo groaned.

McCree looked down to him, viewing the Shimada's face of annoyance. He found it entertaining.

"And what are you looking at?" Hanzo snapped.

"Oh nothin'," McCree smirked. "I just like seeing that look on yer face," he teased.

Hanzo frowned and turned away, feeling embarrassed. He began walking deeper into the arcade and Jesse was quick to follow. There were several fighting games and tons of UFO catchers scattered throughout the place. McCree took interest in the claw game, intrigued by the odd character you can win as a prize. It resembled a turnip with a smiling face. Jesse stopped at one and examined it. 

Looking behind him, Hanzo saw McCree standing at a UFO catcher. He walked over to him and spoke.

"These games are quite popular. Many play but only few actually win something," Hanzo explained. "Even Genji has a hard time with it. You are better off spending your time and money on other games."

"Well now, I'm up for a challenge," the cowboy declared.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "You Americans sure are arrogant. If you need me, I'm going to be over there," he pointed.

"Understood. "

Off in there own areas now, McCree began his UFO catcher marathon. He was going to prove to Hanzo that he's not all talk. A game costed more or less two U.S. dollars and McCree hoped he didn't have to spend so much, only using the tokens he bought.

First game in and Jesse picked out the plush he was aiming for. It was the one most seperated from the rest and he felt he can grab it. Inserting the tokens he needed into the machine, he began pushing the directional buttons. Click click click he went.

Try after try, he felt himself grow more and more upset. He sure as hell wasn't going to give up. He turned his head towards Hanzo and saw him get up from the game he sat at. The Shimada walked over to a vending machine and bought himself a drink.

Turnning away from the vending machine, Hanzo got a glance at McCree's hopeless face and took a sip of his drink, lips turned upward into a mocking smirk. Oh that's it, Jesse was definitely going to get that plush.

The cowboy turned his attention back to the game and shoved more tokens into the slot. He unexpectedly got a tap on the shoulder.

"Here. Take it," Hanzo offered a drink.

"Well that's awfully generous of you," McCree responded, accepting the drink.

"I grew guilty watching you struggle," Hanzo admitted." There's...a trick to winning this. Actually, not so much a trick but more of a strategy."

"Oh is there now? And you decide to tell me now?" McCree laughed.

"Yes. Instead of actually trying to pick it up in one go, you need to grab it from an angle where you can roll it over towards the prize drop. It takes a couple of tries but it's your best chance at getting it," he explained.

"Wow, thanks Hanzo. That's really helpful."

"You are welcome. We've been here for some time now so I'm going to fetch Genji. Try finishing up by the time we get back," Hanzo spoke, turning towards the staircase leading upstairs. 

Alright McCree, this is crunch time. It's now or never. Can't be too hard now that you know what to do.

He was able to squeeze in 5 more games before the brothers got back, slowly rolling the plush to the drop. In his final game, he successfully pushed the object into the drop and celebrated with a quick fist pump. Happily reaching through the prize slot, he pulled out the hard-earned object. When he turned around he was met with the Shimadas.

"No way! You won something McCree? That's great," Genji congratulated.

"Why thank you pardner," Jesse smiled, admiring his prize.

He gave it a squeeze and was surprised to find that it squeaks. He was completely amused and quite fascinated with it. Hanzo watched his childish behavior and couldn't help but feel happy with Jesse's reaction to the plush, like a kid having fun with his new toy.

"Brother, can we go get something to eat at the ramen shop? You know, to celebrate McCree's achievement?" Genji asked, making up any excuse to eat there. 

"I suppose we can..this time," Hanzo agreed. "Let's go."

The three walked out of the arcade and just needed to cross the street to the ramen shop. The place wasn't too busy at the time. They walked in and took seats at the front. Hanzo sat sandwiched between the other two. McCree didn't know what or how to order so he asked Hanzo to order for him whatever was good. After not long of a wait, the three received their food. There wasn't all that much conversation. Jesse enjoyed the noodles, never having had the authentic kind of ramen. He slightly turned his head to Hanzo, watching as he sucked up the noodles. Being the serious person as Hanzo is, Jesse found it cute to see him like this. Returning to his own food, he finished up and waited for the brothers to be done.

Once finished up, they each payed their dues and took off back to the castle. It was getting to be evening and the sun was setting. Had they really been out that long? After passing through the large door, they decided to stop and talk outside the building in which McCree slept.

"Today was a great day brother. I only hope we all can do this again sometime," Genji spoke.

"Perhaps," Hanzo responded. "Maybe when you perfect your stance, " he teased. 

"Now I wouldn't take it that far Hanzo," Genji joked. "Well, I'm heading off to my room so I will see you two whenever the next time arises."

The younger Shimada took his leave and was now no longer in sight. The remaining two stood awkwardly, unsure what to stay. McCree stared down at the plush in his hands and spoke. 

"Hey um, Hanzo."

"What is it?"

"Do you...think... y'know what nevermind," McCree frantically paused.

"Spit it out cowboy," Hanzo demanded, growing impatient.

"Do you think...she'd like this plush if I gave it to her as a gift?" 

Hanzo wasn't expecting that. 

"You want to give her what you spent a lot of your time getting? Wouldn't you rather keep it?" the Shimada questioned.

"Well, no. I figured what brought me joy could hopefully do the same for her," Jesse expressed. "If anyone needs this, it's gotta be her. As beautiful as she is, it's a shame she keeps to herself. No one should be alone."

This is a side of McCree Hanzo hasn't seen, or at least thought existed. He was speechless. The cowboy genuinely cared for others. Hanzo was not only surprised by that, but also by Jesse calling the woman beautiful. 

"So, what do you think? Will she like it?"

"I'm sure she will like it very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew something from this chapter. Feel free to check it out on my tumblr. Username is majestictray (now it's xchocowolfx) .


	9. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, McCree gives her the plush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably will be some typos so watch out for them. Wrote this chapter while half asleep so I may go back and add/change it.

Several days have passed since McCree's day out with the Shimada brothers. He currently sat in his room, deep in thought. Jesse had continued his nightly patrols, visiting the woman each time. However, he had not yet given her his little gift. McCree was unsure, debating if it was a good move. She's never even spoken to the cowboy, yet he was greatly infatuated with her. He couldn't describe exactly what it was about her besides her beauty that drew him in, but he was hooked.

It was midday and McCree laid back on his sleeping bag, hands behind his head. He sighed deeply. It was getting to be his next shift soon and Jesse turned his head to face the pachimari sitting on one of his shirts on the floor. He didn't feel like getting up, he only stared at the plush.

Out of nowhere, angry Japanese can be heard outside. Jesse reluctantly stood up. He stepped out onto the walkway and looked around. The guards stood posted at their usual spots, but they had eyes centered on the cause of the commotion.

"This is ridiculous! Why would you choose to do such a thing?! Does father know about this?" Hanzo interrogated.

"Well...no. Not yet. Calm down brother, it's no big deal," Genji answered. 

"I-I just don't understand why. No matter, I suppose you are right. It should present no problems, but it certainly is an eyesore," Hanzo stated, releasing a sigh. 

Genji simply smirked as he watched his brother walk away. He would call this a victory. He looked up to see McCree and waved at him. Jesse waved back, confused at what just happened since he hadn't understood a word of what was said. Since it was pretty much time for him to start his shift, he headed down the stairs and walked over to Genji.

"So uh...I like your hair," McCree complimented.

"Haha! Thank you. Hanzo didn't seem to enjoy it too much but that doesn't matter," Genji responded as he leaned against a large rock.

It certainly did stand out. His hair was no longer the raven black color he shared with his family. Instead, it was now a color resembling a shade close to that of lime green. Genji's hair style remained unaltered, only the color was changed.

"Mind if I ask what made you want to do this?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I want to be able to make my own choices. I also wanted to try something new. Sure it seems like a pretty dumb thing to do but it's what I wanted to do. In life, you can't be afraid to do what you desire. You just have to go for it, and that's what I did," Genji responded. 

McCree listened and it brought him to his senses. Genji was right, he can't be afraid.

"I see. Well good for you! I'm happy to see that you're happy pardner."

"Thank you McCree. I will be going now. Seems I need to talk to father, " Genji stated as he grinned. Jesse snickered as he watched Genji walk off, confident with his new look. This little chat with the young Shimada helped him make up his mind. He decided tonight he would give her the plush.

He carried on with his shift, getting his break afterwards. McCree headed back to his room for a nap before starting the night shift. Any chance he got to rest, he was sure to take advantage of. He woke up to find it dark outside, signalling it was time to work. He yawned deeply as he proceeded to get up. 

Jesse stretched and headed downstairs. Now made to be his usual routine, McCree walked circles around the bell for awhile. He's grown used to doing this every night .

Having been some time now, he made his way back to his room and looked around. He already knew where everything was in his room so he had no need to turn on his little lantern. Jesse walked across his sleeping bag and reached down to pick up the pachimari.

He gave it a squeeze and smiled at the sound that was emitted. McCree hoped he'd get to see her smile as well. The past few nights he's been seeing her went well. He feels as though she is growing used to him and that's a success in Jesse's mind. The cowboy headed down the stairs and turned right into the cherry blossom area.

McCree grew nervous as he stood in his place. Then Genji's words came to mind. "You just have to go for it. You can't be afraid..." 

It was enough to get him moving. What's the worst that can happen? She declining his gift? He walked down the stone path leading to the tea house. Turning to face the doorway, he found the woman already standing there waiting for him. He panicked and hid the plush behind him.

She raised a brow as she stared at Jesse. The cowboy's eyes wandered everywhere but her face, he was too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. Tonight she wore an azure colored a-line dress with a pleated skirt that fell just above the knees. Along with it were a black cardigan and flats. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and bangs were slipped behind the ears.

McCree admired her beauty, just like every other time. He finally looked her in the face and brought his hands out in front of him.

"I..brought you this. I know it's not much but I reckon something is better than nothin'," he nervously said with a soft laugh.

"I uh, I hope you like it."

McCree extended the plush to her, waiting for a response. She looked down at it, leaving Jesse in suspense. After a moment, she reached out with both hands and lifted it out of his grasp. He watched her as she examined the plush. She squeezed it and when she heard a squeak come from the thing a smile crept onto her face. Jesse's heart melted. Nothing can make anyone more attractive than a smile.

There was the usual tea setup on the floor and after having a seat herself, McCree followed. He sat criss crossed as she chose to stay on her knees. She placed the plush next to her and proceeded to serving the two of them tea.

Jesse grew used to drinking tea, being able now to enjoy it. He accepted the cup she offered and took a few sips.

"Y' know, when I first saw that plush it actually reminded me of you..not in a bad way though! I thought it was real cute, like you..." McCree admitted.

He feels himself go hot. That was such a dumb thing to say, so cheesy. He facepalmed and groaned.

"What I mean to say is, I think you're very pretty."

She looked up to him and Jesse grew tense. He was hoping he didn't say anything to turn her away. The woman had a half smile on her face and she sat her cup on the ground. Did he anger her? He only watched as she picked up the pachimari and looked at it. Her eyes were soft and she held the plush close to her chest, as if to comfort her.

"Hey is something the matter? Was it something I said?" Jesse asked as he sat his cup on the ground as well.

She gently shook her head. Her gaze turned to meet his and she smiled. She moved the plush over to her left arm to be cradled, making her right arm free. After making her adjustment, she moved yet again. This time however, she leaned forward towards McCree and placed her free hand in the space between his crossed legs to use as support.

Jesse definitely was not expecting the sudden hand so close to him, nearly touching him. He breathed heavily, unsure what was happening. His eyes met hers and before he knew it their lips brushed against each other. He'd been wanting this for awhile, to kiss her, to have physical contact with her. McCree closed his eyes as he enjoyed the slight warmth of her lips. He grew wanting to deepen the kiss, to show her how passionately he felt for her. It was short lived though.

She began to pull back, leaving Jesse breathless. He felt hot and embarrassed, being so easily aroused with the little contact they had. Her hand remained in between Jesse's legs as she gazed into his eyes. He felt she was teasing him, knowing damn right what she was doing.

Jesse shifted beneath her, trying to calm himself down. She noticed and tossed him a smirk as she moved her hand away. He'd never seen her smirk before, yet the look on her face seemed familiar, as though he'd seen it before.

"Well...you sure did surprise me there..heh heh," McCree uneasily spoke. 

Her face went from a smirk to a smile and she stood to her feet. Jesse knew this meant it was time for him to go. Standing up, he looked down to her and savored that beautiful smile she possessed, unsure when he will see it again. 

"So...goodnight? Guess I'll just..get goin' now," McCree unsurely spoke, dazed over what happened.

She nodded and waved her hand goodbye to the cowboy, watching as he lazily walked off. He made his way to his room and dropped face down onto the sleeping bag. After a minute of laying like that he flipped over onto his back and groaned. He had the burning desire to get himself off, still turned on over how close her hand was to his crotch, so teasingly close. His face was flushed and he swallowed heavily.

McCree had played around with people in the past, it was nothing new to him. This time was different. This time, he actually had feelings for someone. 

He decided not to give into his urges and forced himself to go to sleep. Rest was what he really needed. There was one thing he was sure about at least that gave him ease, and it was that she liked his gift.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo works on his target practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing I really have to say other than point out any errors, the usual.

"Come on Hanzo! Your aiming's even worse than usual!" shouted Genji, hanging around on the bridge in the cherry blossom area.

He looked down to his older brother, watching as he drew another arrow into his bow and took aim at a dummy. Hanzo's father had paid an instructor to teach the boy lessons in archery, yet Hanzo refused. He had promised his father he can learn and master archery on his own. It provided a challenge the Shimada was looking for.

Genji remained in his spot and leaned over the bridge as he continued watching his brother. Hanzo sighed and got out of his stance as he looked up to Genji.

"You would be a lot more useful if you were not here chastising me. Why don't you go get some training in with your sword?" Hanzo spoke, irritation in his voice.

"Mmm, perhaps later I will, but right now I'm going to go get a snack," Genji stated as he waved bye to his brother.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and snapped back to his stance. Genji made his way to the dining room, passing underneath the walkway connected to McCree's room. It was about 1 in the afternoon, meaning McCree was working. Genji looked around the property, searching for the cowboy's presence. It wasn't until he heard a yawn did he notice Jesse stood on the walkway.

McCree didn't even seem to notice Genji was there, he looked like he was half asleep. The young Shimada took this as an opportunity to sneak up on Jesse. He headed to McCree's room, going up the steps quietly and walked across the room towards the walkway. Jesse's eyelids were heavy and it seemed like he can knockout at any moment.

Genji smirked as he took a step onto the wooden walkway, watching his step. As light as his movement was, the floor still creaked. He nervously looked up to find a weapon aimed at his head. Even in his current state, McCree was quick to react to any threat, rapidly drawing his weapon and pointing it at his target with deadly accuracy.

"Well, that didn't turn out as planned," Genji stated as he stood straight and continued walking over to McCree.

Jesse sighed heavily as he slid Peacekeeper back into its holster.

"Christ, don't sneak up on me again or next time you might just get a bullet in your head," McCree spoke, relief in his voice.

"I've learned my lesson. I figure that where you came from, you always had to watch your back. It also appears you did not get much sleep last night," Genji assumed.

"Haha, yeah I'd say that's right. Always gotta be on high alert, and yeah I did have a hard time trying to sleep," the cowboy responded. "So watcha doin' here pardner? Need somethin' ?"

"No. I was actually just on my way to get myself a snack, but you know, maybe there is something you can do."

"I'm listenin'."

"Do you think you can maybe help Hanzo out? He's having a hard time getting the hang of aiming with his bow so I thought you would have some tips to share with him," Genji explained.

"Well I don't know if I can help much, guns and bows aren't exactly the same when it comes to aiming. Archery requires strength and patience to get the perfect shot. I don't need much of any of those to fire Peacekeeper."

"Ah, I see. Anyhow, would you still swing by to see how Hanzo is doing? He's behind the bridge over there," Genji asked, pointing a finger towards the cherry blossom trees.

"Sure. I could do that."

Genji thanked him and left, heading towards where he originally intended to go to.

McCree made his way down the stairs and walked over to the side of the bridge. He found Hanzo in his archery stance aiming his bow at a dummy approximately 20 to 25 yards away. Hanzo aimed for the head because that's what he believed was the only thing that mattered; it was the killing shot.

"Howdy!" McCree greeted.

Hanzo flinched and flunked his shot, firing significantly higher than he intented to. He furrowed his brows and turned towards Jesse.

"Couldn't you have kept your mouth shut for just a moment longer?" the archer irately asked.

"Oh, sorry there pardner,"he apologized.

Hanzo sighed. "What is it you need cowboy? Don't tell me Genji sent you."

"Wellll...yeh. He did."

The Shimada rolled his eyes and turned back to the dummy.

"I require no assistance. You may leave."

McCree didn't move from his spot. He stood there as we watched Hanzo get into his stance and take aim.

"Y' know, it doesn't take a genius to see that you ain't relaxed. Gotta be relaxed if you want a good shot. What's got you stressin' out Hanzo?" Jesse concernedly asked.

"Perhaps it is you stressing me out. I do not like an audience."

"Hey, I'll keep quiet and let you do your thang. I'd like to watch if you don't mind," McCree requested.

Hanzo stood quiet as he thought about it.

"Fine. Say one word and you'll be my next target practice," he threatened.

"If it'll help yah," Jesse retorted.

The cowboy took a seat on the grass leaning against the wall of the bridge. Hanzo frowned and took aim at the dummy once again. He evened his breath and waited until he was perfectly still to take his shot. After a moment, the arrow flew across the open space and straight to the dummy. McCree whistled.

"Whoo, nice shot," Jesse complimented.

The Shimada dropped his head in disappointment, clenching his bow tightly in one of his hands.

"Not good enough. Hitting the target in the shoulder will not kill him," Hanzo spoke.

McCree noticed the great dissatisfaction Hanzo held. He stood up and walked over to the archer's side.

"Hey, you're doing just fine. Besides the head, maybe you can aim for the chest, lots of damage you can do there too parder," Jesse suggested, giving a pat to the other's back.

Hanzo shifted uncomfortably by the gesture. He could not tell whether it was meant to be rude or friendly.

"Tell me McCree, if what you say is true, what steps did you take to improve your aiming? I recall you saying you were the best shot," Hanzo asked.

"Well uh, y'know..firing a lot of shots, getting the hang of it...'till I got to the level where I am now," Jesse suspiciously answered.

"You don't sound too confident of your answer. How did you really become an expert?"

McCree sighed as he grew hesitant to answer.

"Where I came from, there was really no chance to practice. It was pretty much shoot or die. That was enough motivation for me to get my shots right. I didn't have practice dummies. Instead, my practice was on people..."

Silence grew between the two and McCree grew anxious. He didn't like others knowing of the things he did while he was in the Deadlock gang. He was not proud of it one bit. Jesse was about to walk away until the Shimada spoke.

"Show me."

"Beg your pardon?" McCree questioned.

"I would like to see you fire your weapon, to see your aim," Hanzo explained.

Jesse was confused but he played along.

"Well then, watch and learn,"the cowboy spoke, tossing a playful wink at Hanzo.

McCree walked in the direction where he originally came from and stopped at a wall that blocked him from going any further. He turned around to face the dummy. He stood much farther than where Hanzo took his shots from.

Hanzo was surprised to see McCree get into a stance of his own, standing stiff with legs slightly bent and his right hand held close to his holster. In the blink of an eye, the cowboy drew his weapon and fired straight into the center of the dummy's head.

The Shimada couldn't believe what he just witnessed. McCree's movements were so fast to the point where anyone else's eyes couldn't track what happened. He nailed the target, flawlessly.

With ease, the gunslinger spun his revolver in between his fingers and slid it back into its proper place. Hanzo, still in disbelief, walked over to McCree with his bow in hand.

"How'd you like the show?" Jesse joked. "Pretty cool huh?"

"I'm...impressed, McCree. You've earned my praise," Hanzo admitted.

"Well now, that's the nicest thing you've said to me since I've been here Hanzo. I appreciate it."

Jesse smiled warmly and Hanzo looked away, trying to hide the slight redness on his face.

"If I'm not mistaken, your face is goin' red," McCree teased. "Not used to sayin' anything nice are yah?"

Having had enough of this embarrassment, Hanzo stormed off, heading to the dining area. Jesse quickly followed, stopping the Shimada before he passed through the large doorway.

"Hey Hanzo," he called out.

"What is it now?"

Before he could say anything, McCree noticed the falling petals coming from the cherry blossom tree closest to them glide in the air. The wind blew the petals past them and it wasn't until that moment did Jesse realize something.

The bright pink petals complimented the light skin Hanzo had. The color suited him and brought some degree of life to the archer. McCree admired the unfolded beauty.

"Look who's blushing now," Hanzo teased, snapping Jesse out of his trance.

"Me? Blushin'? Pftt, you must be mistaken pardner. Though I must say, blush looks best when it's on that face of yours, Hanzo," McCree stated as he smirked.

"Nonsense!" Hanzo declared. "Such foolish words come from your mouth! It's best you keep them to yourself."

"And what if I didn't? What if I wanted to tell yah that I think you look real nice? You'd want me to keep that to myself too?" McCree spat out, realizing what he just said.

"W-what? Why would you say that?" Hanzo questioned.

Jesse was speechless. That's a question he would even ask himself. He didn't know why he said what he did, he just spoke what came to mind.

"Y' know what Hanzo, I don't know why I said that. Forget you heard that," McCree uttered.

Hanzo looked at Jesse, noticing the sudden sadness that crept onto his face.

"If something is on your mind McCree, I am more than willing to hear it," Hanzo offered.

"I- ...I just, you remind me of her is all."

Hanzo didn't have to ask who it was he was referring to. He felt quilty, guilty that he couldn't bring himself to tell McCree the truth. The Shimada felt heartache crawl into his body. He sighed heavily.

"McCree, I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm not up for much talkin' right now Hanzo, a bit too tired. Maybe another time," Jesse stated. "I'm headin' to my room."  


The cowboy turned away and walked off. It was obvious McCree was lying, he only wished to avoid any conversation. Hanzo didn't want to push Jesse.

McCree was now no longer in his sight, and Hanzo was all that was left behind.

"Very well, another time then."


	11. Where are you now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for those ugly typos 0.0

McCree sat in his room, going over what happened in his mind. His conversation with Hanzo turned awkward and he fled before he could say anything else he shouldn't say. He removed his hat and combed a hand through his hair. Doing this comforted him, or at least calmed him down.

He remained sitting on the bench in his room, toying with his hair. It was quiet until he heard a voice downstairs.

"Hey McCree! Is it ok for me to go up?" Genji's voice spoke.

"Oh, yeh. Come on up pardner," Jesse responded as he threw his hat on.

Genji gleefully climbed up the stairs and greeted the cowboy with a smile.

"I thought I'd bring you a snack, maybe it would help you wake up," Genji said, offering what was in his hand.

The Shimada stood in front of McCree, arm extended with what seemed to be a pack of crackers and peanut butter in his hand. Jesse grabbed the offering and looked up to Genji and thanked him.

"Well shucks, did you know I have a weakness for peanut butter? I appreciate you coming up here to give this to me. Did you wanna have a seat? There's still some room on this bench," Jesse offered, patting the seat.

Genji shrugged as if to say "why not" and sat beside the cowboy. McCree openned up the crackers and dunked one into the little tray of peanut butter that came with it and took a bite.

"So McCree, how's the job going? Too boring for your liking?" Genji joked.

"Hm? Oh, it's been quite swell. Walkin' around for hours at a time, starin' at a wall, I think it's great," Jesse cracked back.

They both laughed as they enjoyed each other's foolishness. McCree continued snacking and found himself thinking.

"Hey Genji, I've got a question if you don't mind hearin' it. "

"Sure. What is it?"

"Does a woman stay here on the property? As in, she lives here?" Jesse asked.

"A woman? Mm..no, unless you're talking about the servants. They don't stay here, they rotate so that none of them have to stay here for very long. You know, it gives them some time off."

McCree was quiet and was back to being deep in thought. Genji claims there's no woman here yet he sees her every night. It didn't make sense. Jesse finished up his snack and spoke.

"Ah ok, just wonderin'. Don't think I ever mentioned it but you guys have quite the impressive home."

"Thank you. My father takes great pride in-"

Genji was interrupted by the shout of his name outside. He sighed and stood up. Genji stepped out onto the walkway and looked down to Hanzo looking around for him.

"Up here brother!" the young Shimada shouted as he waved to his brother.

"Did... did you just come out of McCree's room?! Hurry and get down here, father wants to talk to us!" Hanzo exclaimed.

"Geez I'll be right there!" Genji answered.

The green-haired boy walked back into Jesse's room and found him smiling.

"Big bro hollerin' atcha? Haha, best you don't keep him waitin',"McCree spoke.

"Got that right. Well then, seeya later I guess!"

With that being said, Genji hurried down the stairs and met up with his brother. Jesse can hear them talk from where he sat and couldn't help himself from smirking at the way Genji spoke to his brother with such sass. He remained seated where he was and leaned against the wall.

"What does father want, Hanzo?" Genji asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out as soon as we speak to him. Let's go, he's in his room," Hanzo responded. 

The two brothers walked to the dojo and headed to the back. There they found their father sitting seiza in the room awaiting the two brothers.

"Come, my sons. Settle down," he commanded.

The brothers did as they were told and joined their father across from him. They were anxious, not often were they called down.

"So, you two are here because I would like to know what you think of the new security we have. I know he has only been here around two weeks but I would like to know, is he doing his job? And is he doing it well?," Takahiro asked.

Before Hanzo could open his mouth, Genji spoke out.

"Well father, I think he's doing a fine job. He's also not as boring as the rest of the guards," Genji expressed.

"That brings me to a point I wanted to make. Mister McCree is here for our protection, not for our entertainment. I do not want either of you distracting him. He is here to do his job, nothing more and nothing less," their father stated. 

Hanzo shifted uncomfortably and felt he was to blame. Takahiro noticed the discomfort Hanzo held and kept his gaze on him.

"Hanzo, is there something you'd like to say? You seem a bit uneasy. Actually, you haven't been quite yourself ever since that cowboy arrived. Is he making things uncomfortable for you?"

"Everything is fine father, I'm just getting used to him being here is all," Hanzo answered.

Genji turned his head to his brother and could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth, that he was hiding something. Unsure, he shifted his gaze back to his father as he wondered what was going through Hanzo’s mind.

"Well then, if there is nothing more to be said, you two may leave now," spoke their father. 

The brothers stood up and followed one another out. Takahiro watched as his sons left, contemplating spending more time with them. He always had business to deal with, was always focused on making sure everything went accordingly. Sure, he regretted not being able to bond with Hanzo and Genji, but if it meant keeping the family business running then so be it.

Outside the dojo, the brothers spoke to one another, expressing their thoughts.

"That was weird, don't you think Hanzo?" Genji questioned.

"Why would it be?"

"Father usually never asks what we think of the security. He just hires them as he pleases and doesn't ask our opinion on them, yet he did for McCree."

"So? Maybe it's because McCree is just so different than the security we already have. After all, he did come from the United States. That's already one huge difference."

"I mean I guess. But still, if father didn't like him he would just get rid of him, not ask our opinion."

Genji had a point. Father always did make decisions on his own. It got Hanzo thinking. Perhaps their father had doubts on the cowboy's capabilities. Hanzo saw first hand what Jesse could do and would say he's reliable protection. 

"I think I'm going to..head to my room Genji. As father said, don't distract McCree, at least more than necessary," Hanzo stated.

His brother nodded and headed his own way as Hanzo did. The older brother made his way to his room and once arriving he laid himself on his futon. He blankly stared at the wooden ceiling, going over what his father said. His feelings grew conflicted and it was then he decided what needs to be done. He heavily sighed and closed his eyes, not dreading what he was going to do, but dreading what he wasn't going to do.

The day continued on and what was once bright turned dark. The sun had set and stars were scattered across the sky. McCree was out and about, loitering around the large bell as usual. He'd occasionally check his watch and complain to himself how time passed so slowly.

A few hours finally went by and he knew what that meant. He smiled as he stretched out his legs and arms, stiff from not moving around too much. With a yawn, he walked on over towards the cherry blossom area. He admired the beauty of the trees and never grew old of them. 

Jesse strolled down the stone path, eager to meet up with her again. He had become more confident when it came to talking with the fine lady, allowing himself to be his normal self. However, his excitement faded away when he stepped into the tea house and was greeted with emptiness. She wasn't there and it broke his heart. He walked out and looked over his surroundings, hoping to find her lingering somewhere, but nothing. Jesse pouted and sauntered back to his post by the bell to finish up his shift.

"Well, maybe tomorrow."

McCree can understand the fact that she probably wouldn't be there every single night, but he began to worry when she hadn't been seen for several nights now. He believed something had happened to her, something he could have helped prevent. Guilt swelled in him and he didn't know what to do with himself. Jesse wanted to talk to someone, but no one else had ever heard of this woman. Well, besides maybe Hanzo.

Jesse sat in his room scratching his head. Perhaps he could talk to Hanzo, find out if he knows anything of her disappearance. It was around midday and McCree knew he could find him working with his bow by the bridge. He made up his mind and headed down the stairs.

At the exact same spot he found him before, Hanzo stood ready to fire. This time, McCree actually waited until after the arrow flew to speak with him.

"Hey um, Hanzo, got a sec to talk? Didn't mean to bother yah."

Hanzo's curiosity peaked as he lowered his bow.

"I suppose. What is it?"

"Uh.." McCree paused.

What was he supposed to tell him? That the girl's gone missing? The girl that no one seems to know about? He lowered his gaze, hiding behind his hat.

"McCree, what's wrong?" the Shimada asked, honestly aiming to help the cowboy.

"She's just...gone, without a trace. Hanzo, I'm worried somethin' happened to her. Do you know anything about this?"

"You need not worry about her. I am sure she is just fine," Hanzo responded, attempting to ease him.

McCree didn't buy it. He knew the Shimada was keeping something from him and it was driving him insane.

"Please...Hanzo. Is it my fault she's gone? Did I mess up somethin' that caused her to go? I-I..I need answers," Jesse pleaded.

Hanzo's jaw dropped as he looked at McCree's emotion-filled face. He truly felt sorry for the stress he was unintentionally inflicting on him. He stepped forward towards Jesse and wrapped his arms around the cowboy, earning a startled reaction.

"H-Hanzo, what're you doin' ?"

"Comforting. Is this not what people do?"

Though confused, McCree smiled at the gesture and returned the hug. He appreciated the thought of Hanzo trying to help in such an unexpected way, but he still sought answers.

"McCree."

"Yeah?"

"I'm...sure she will return soon, so do not worry so much now or it will get in the way of your work," Hanzo spoke.

Jesse took comfort in his words. He wasn't sure whether to believe them or not but it was enough to soothe him for the time being. He released his hold of the Shimada and watched as Hanzo did the same. Surprisingly, Hanzo had still held his bow during their embrace. Jesse thought he would have felt the weapon being held so closely to his body, but he guessed maybe he was too caught up in the moment to notice.

"Y'know Hanzo, yer not all that bad a guy you put yourself out to be. Thank you."

Hearing that embarrassed Hanzo. He never really showed his soft, caring side to people. Yet here he was, helping out someone who hasn't even been around long.

"Do not mention it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have practice to tend to," Hanzo stated as he turned his back to Jesse.

McCree only smiled as he walked away, content with himself. If Hanzo was true to his word, he can expect to see the woman again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title was inspired by the song "Faded" by Alan Walker. I think it sorta fits the story XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very special thanks to the beta who reviewed this chapter! Such a great job editing and making this chapter that much better with their input and corrections <3 Credit to devispama from tumblr (:

Several days had passed since McCree's talk with Hanzo and there still hadn’t been an appearance of the lady. Maybe he was letting her take up too much of his attention, but he couldn't help it. Maybe this was what Hanzo meant when he said to not let his emotions get in the way of his work. She was a distraction.

Jesse laid on his sleeping bag, rays of warm sunlight coming into his room. He yawned deeply as he slowly sat up. If there was one thing Jesse liked more than peanut butter, it was the feeling of waking up from a resting sleep. He smiled lazily as he brought himself to his feet.

"Oooo boy, I feel mighty fine."

The cowboy looked down to his watch and took notice of the time. It was noon and that meant it was time to start his shift. He made his way down the stairs and found the brothers huddled at the entrance of the property. He watched from a distance.

The two Shimadas were standing with a guard as Hanzo spoke to Genji. Genji seemed annoyed, or at least uninterested in what his brother was saying. McCree watched as the young boy motioned flippantly with his hand. Hanzo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Knowing he’d won, Genji grinned and walked away as he waved goodbye to his brother. The guard followed closely behind Genji as they walked off the property.

Hanzo sighed as he turned to find McCree watching him. Jesse flinched and looked away, attempting to act casual. The archer simply shook his head and smirked. He approached McCree and stood in front of the taller man until Jesse finally looked down to him acknowledging his presence.

"Uh, hiya Hanzo."

"Good afternoon."

"So...did Genji go somewhere?"

"Yes. He decided to go out with some of his friends. I don't understand how he has any at all, but I suppose he's the one to approach them in the first place."

"Don’t you have friends too, Hanzo? Not including me."

Confusion appeared on the Shimada's face. Did Jesse see himself as one of his friends?

"No, I need no such thing. They are only a distraction."

The corners of McCree's lips dropped.

"Hey now, having friends ain't all that bad. I mean, I wouldn't say I have many friends...but I know having them around can make life a little more enjoyable."

Hanzo locked eyes with Jesse, noticing the slight nervousness the cowboy possessed.

"Is that so...Well now, I will be going. Continue with your shift."

As soon as the archer walked away, McCree felt himself relax. He didn't know why, but Hanzo's presence always made him tense. He scratched behind his ear as he thought about what he would do now. He was on the clock, but he didn’t have to patrol; there was really no need to walk around. He could see everything just fine from a nice spot leaning against a wall. Though a great asset to have on anyone's side, Jesse could be lazy when he felt the need.

He'd spent a little time walking around the grounds, stopping when he wanted to have a smoke. He pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket, taking his sweet time lighting the object. Then, he slid the lighter back into his pocket and proceeded to take a slow drag. Jesse was never told he couldn't smoke, but then again he was never told he could either. He didn't care. If the Shimadas didn't like it, they just had to let him know.

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled a white cloud of smoke. Jesse walked a couple of steps around the large bell, left hand hanging on the waistband of his pants and right hand tending to his cigarette. McCree walked leisurely, thoughts of when he would be able to visit New Mexico came to him. It was his home, but also the place where he first came into contact with the Deadlock gang. Both good and bad memories flooded his mind, such as the time they had a successful hit on a rival gang attempting to steal their business. Deadlock gained several heavy machine guns as well as grenade launchers to add to the market for their own profit. They celebrated the large haul with drinks despite several of the members being under aged which included McCree. Though Watchpoint: Gibraltar wasn't all that bad a place to wind up in, Jesse wouldn't mind spending some time back home.

The day dragged on and McCree headed to the dining area to acquire a snack. Besides crackers and an assortment of nuts, he found fruit was also available. He decided on an apple which he could snack on as he continued his leisurely patrol.

After his afternoon shift, Jesse went off to his room to nap before he started the next. Hours passed and light shifted to darkness. It had been awhile since Genji returned home. The guard that accompanied Genji was at his usual post. All was quite as Jesse tossed around in his sleeping bag. Looking out the doorway of his room, he figured it was time to get up.

Within a few minutes, McCree was out and about, patrolling the entrance to the property and the area surrounding the bell. He didn't know how long he would have this job, but as far as he knew this was his life from now on. It was repetitive, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Hours passed by and Jesse found himself growing drowsy. He'd come used to not seeing the woman. McCree wasn't expecting to see her again, although he sure wished he would. Just as any other night, he swung by the cherry blossom trees. Strolling down the stone path, he peeked into the tea house and leaned against the doorway as he sighed. Not here yet again. He lingered there for a moment, letting the image of the empty tea house sink into his mind since that will probably be all he sees.

McCree turned to walk back where he came from as he pulled a cigarette out from his pocket. Before even placing it between his lips, he heard a muffled shout, which startled him enough into dropping the cig. He recognized the sound as being Japanese but didn't know what it meant. Jesse turned around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Just a few seconds later and he heard it again.

"Yamero!"

Jesse headed in the direction of the voice. It seemed to be coming from what looked like a room cutting through the bridge. Jesse approached the entrance, noticing a dim light illuminating the room. He would've just walked in to see what was going on, but in the case it was none of his business he opted to wait outside and see how it played out.

"Don't touch me! Keep your filthy hands to yourself!"

"Aw, don't be like that. Don't worry, I won't tell your father…unless of course, you want me to..." 

"N-no...please..." 

"Good boy." 

Everything seemed to be fine. It didn't sound serious from what he could tell, but right as the cowboy was turning to walk away, he heard a hard thud followed by a grunt. This raised some flags. Jesse grew wary. Whatever that was he heard, it didn't sound good.  
McCree didn't like the idea of someone getting hurt, especially if it was under his watch. He drew his pistol, holding it in the high ready position. Cautiously, he slowly stepped into the room, eyes examining the area.

McCree was utterly appalled. On the floor, scared and helpless, was the person he'd been waiting for. She laid on her back, shivering under the touch of a hand sliding up her thigh and underneath her draped skirt. The intrusive hand belonged to another guard who currently towered over her.

Jesse's blood boiled. The dim light coming from a lantern placed on the floor was enough to be able to see the fearful look on the woman's face. Her usually well-groomed hair was disheveled, bangs hanging out on one side of her head and long locks of dark hair pinched between the fingers of the guard's free hand.

Pointing his gun at the culprit, anger was evident on McCree's face yet he found himself struggling to pull the trigger.

"Get off her right now! Right now!" Jesse commanded.

The guard looked up to meet the cowboy's eyes. Even with a gun pointed at him, he wasn't fazed. Instead, a crooked smile appeared on his face as he slowly leaned down to nuzzle the woman's neck, earning a quiet whine as he slid his tongue across her skin.

Jesse was disgusted.

"Last chance! Get away from her before I shoot!"

The guard halted. Suspiciously, he stood up from where he was and glared at McCree.

“Tell me, do you truly intend to kill me?" the guard asked, "because if you do...you would have done it by now. What are you waiting for?"

The guard was right. Why hadn't McCree shot him already? Jesse was conflicted. He didn't want to commit such a violent act in front of the lady he’d grown fond of; he didn't want to resort to that. 

"I'm going to ask again, are you going to kill me?"

An intense silence filled the room, the only audible sound being the woman’s panicked breaths.

"No, but I will."

The voice alarmed all three in the room. Jesse spun around to face the newcomer.

"And I won't hesitate."

Jesse would have never predicted Genji showing up, death in his eyes and sword in his hands. The guard grew afraid, knowing not to take the Shimada’s threat lightly. Genji stomped fiercely towards the guard and shoved him against a wall, blade pressed to his throat.

"You are not the first to attempt such grotesque acts against my brother, and you certainly won't be the first to be ended by my blade." 

Genji dug his sword deeper into the guard's neck, drawing blood.

"The only reason you are still alive is because my brother does not want me to kill anyone else. So listen up. You are going to leave immediately and you will not, I repeat, will not, speak of this to anyone. Especially my father. If I ever see your face again, if you open that mouth of yours, I will hunt you down and end your life so slowly, so painfully slow, you will be begging for death. You fucking got that?" 

The guard rapidly nodded his head, pleading to be released. Genji reluctantly withdrew his sword and watched as the man scurried away.

Jesse stood there, unsure of what to think. He was snapped back to reality only when Genji quickly dropped to the woman's side.

"Hanzo, are you ok? Are you injured?" 

"I'm...I'm fine, Genji. Thank you." 

"Wait...Hanzo? Is..is that really you?" Jesse gaped.

The elder brother got to his feet, declining Genji's offered hand. He was hesitant to look up to McCree's face, afraid of what he would see, choosing to keep his gaze trained at the floor instead. 

"Yes, it's me, McCree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really describe all that much what Hanzo wore so I drew him. I'll post it to tumblr later today if you want to check it out (It's up now). I've changed my name so now it's xchocowolfx .


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! It's been forever since I updated and I apologize for that. This is the longest chapter I've written so I hope y'all enjoy! Though I don't really need to, I'll give a warning anyway that there's some mature content.

The cowboy stood stunned. His eyebrows furrowed as he only looked over the person who stood before him. Jesse wasn’t sure if this was real or if it was all just a sick joke. His gaze turned to Genji, searching for answers since Hanzo seemed reluctant to say anything.

“Genji? You knew the whole time?” McCree asked, feeling as though a stake had been driven through his heart.

He did not answer. Instead, he only turned to his brother.

“Hanzo, what do we do?” Genji asked, noticing the slight anger on McCree’s face due to him communicating with his brother in a disclosed conversation.

“I don’t know... I guess we just need to explain everything now.”

Genji’s face exhibited unsurety. He placed his hands onto his hips and sighed heavily as he glared at Jesse. McCree returned the action. Hanzo turned his head between the two of them, realizing this was going nowhere.

“McCree, we can talk about this back in my room. Follow-” Hanzo spoke, interrupted when Jesse chimed in.

“No, Hanzo. I…I think I need to be alone right now, need some time for myself.”

Filled with guilt, Hanzo couldn’t help but speak out.

“Je-McCree please! I was going to tell you.”

“When, hm? After you were done toyin' with me? Look, I don’t hate you, but understand that I don’t know how to feel right now,” Jesse expressed as he turned his attention to Genji. “I thought you were my friend, someone to trust, but I was wrong. After all, this is only a job, why would you be?”

Finally left with no more patience, McCree walked away, feeling betrayed. Genji felt the sting of Jesse’s words, comprehending the emotional pain he must be in. He placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, waiting for a response. When nothing was said, Genji spoke.

“Perhaps we should leave him be and give him the time he needs. Hopefully he will be willing to talk soon,” he suggested.

Hanzo weakly nodded. He knew he was in the wrong doing this to McCree. The cowboy wasn’t a bad guy and he didn’t deserve to be misled. Guilt was eating at him.

“I-I didn’t mean to hurt him Genji. I…was just afraid.”

“I know, brother. Do not blame yourself. McCree will come around when he is ready to listen to us,” Genji assured. “Now, get some rest Hanzo."

Hanzo reluctantly obeyed and parted from his brother as they both headed to their own rooms. The archer was tired, not physically but emotionally. He could only imagine how far worse Jesse must feel. Reaching his room, Hanzo dropped to his futon and stared into the ceiling as he had done many times in his life, usually when he was deep in thought or was emotional. He knew he couldn't leave the situation as it was and must make amends with Jesse. Hanzo rolled to his side and glimpsed at what sat on a nearby small table. His heart sank as he sat up to take the gift the cowboy had given to him into his arms. Hanzo nuzzled the plush and fell to his side.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse."

\--------------

The next morning came and the residence was quieter than usual. Hanzo walked the grounds and noticed a lack of his brother's presence. He got curious and decided to check Genji's room. A short walk there and Hanzo found him seated on the floor wiping his sword with a cloth.

"How odd, you are actually cleaning your katana?" 

Genji grinned as he looked up to his brother.

"Hey, there's some things even I can do," Genji joked.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and went on to asking him a question.

"Have you seen the cowboy around? There has been no sign of him anywhere."

Genji shrugged as he opened his mouth to reply.

"No. I went to check his room but only his sleeping things remained."

Unsure what was going on, Hanzo grew worried as he began to make his way towards his father's room. Seeking answers, he believed Takahiro was the one to have them.

Reaching the doorway to his father's room, Hanzo peeked his head inside to see him reading several papers that laid in front of him on a small table he sat behind. Stepping into the room, Hanzo caught his father's attention.

"Hanzo, what brings you here my son?"

"Good morning father. I came to ask if you know where the cowboy has gone. He is not around."

"Ah yes, Mister McCree came to me early this morning and asked for some time away, stated he was not feeling well and did not want to hinder us by sticking around. He will return when he gets better."

Hanzo knew that wasn't why Jesse was gone. He was the reason the cowboy made an excuse to leave. Guilt continued to eat at him.

"Oh, I see. That is all I wanted to know. I'm going to continue my archery practice, excuse me."

"Hanzo wait."

Stopped in his tracks, Hanzo turned to meet his father's eyes.

"Son, you do not fool me. What has gotten you so conflicted? I will be honest, I may not be a very great father to you and Genji, but I very much care for you two. I am here if you need to talk about anything," he offered.

Knowing his father noticed something bothering him, Hanzo became nervous as he only wanted to hide in a dark place and be left alone.

"Thank you father, but I have nothing to vent. Please excuse me."

Quickly walking away, Hanzo made his way to where he held his archery practice, taking a seat on the ground with knees bent and head tucked into his arms. His breathing was uneven, likely due to the stress he was experiencing. Not only is Jesse gone, but even his father knows he is hiding something. He wondered how much more stress he can handle until anxiety completely consumed him.

\----------------

Jesse was suddenly woken by the hand of the pilot flying him back to Watchpoint: gibraltar. He had fallen asleep on the same jet that flew him into Hanamura. He rubbed his eyes and stretched in his seat. 

"We've arrived sir. Mister Reyes awaits you in his office," the pilot spoke.

With a smile and the tip of his hat, Jesse thanked him as he grabbed his gear and headed inside the building. As usual, the Blackwatch quarters were dim and the walk to Gabriel's office was ominous. Jesse felt he was in for a shitstorm as soon as he'd step inside. He shrugged it off and when he got to the door of the office decided just to walk right in as he always did. As expected, Gabriel was sitting at his desk waiting for him.

"Howdy boss, miss me?"

Jesse dropped his stuff by the door and took a seat in front of Gabriel.

"Looks like the ingrate is back and as annoying as ever. So what was it, the Shimadas didn't want you anymore or you were just doing such a horrible job at doing nothing?"

Jesse slapped a hand against his chest as he faked being hurt by Gabriel's words. This earned a chuckle from the older man.

"Why Reyes, don't gotta be so mean when I just got back. You didn't even offer me a drink."

"Not like I'm supposed to anyway when you're not even of legal age to drink," Gabriel responded. "Also, why are you even here?"

Jesse leaned back in his chair as he kicked his feet up onto the desk. A dissatisfied look appeared on Gabriel's face but he didn't say anything against it. 

"Ok, so maybe I lied that I was feeling sick just to take some time off..."

"You little shit."

Jesse laughed as he pulled out a lighter and a cigarette from the carton in his pocket. Proceeding to lighting it, he inhaled and huffed a cloud of smoke. As fun as it was to bother Reyes, it wasn't enough to occupy his mind from his problems. Lost in thought, Gabriel snapped Jesse back to reality.

"So how's the job kid? Shoot anyone yet?"

"Almost did, fortunately I didn't, was one of the Shimadas."

Gabriel went wide-eyed as his mouth slightly dropped. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Not only would that cost us our money but these aren't the people we want to mess with!"

Jesse flinched at the sudden yelling but he's used to taking it. 

"Look Reyes, kid sneaked up on me when he shouldn't have, nuff said."

Having said all he needed, Jesse stood from his seat and made his way for the door. 

"Since you didn't provide, I'ma go get me a drink. Later, boss."

Leaving the office after picking up his gear, McCree walked down the hallway leading to his room. The cigarette remained in his mouth, occasionally held between his fingers. He noticed a figure walking his direction, unsure who it was due to the dim lighting. It wasn't until they stood face to face that he recognized the person.

"Angela? What brings you to this side of the watchpoint? A pretty thing like you don't belong here."

The blonde woman’s eyes examined the cowboy, moving head to toe. Her eyes paused on one of Jesse’s hands, noticing the cigarette.

"Jesse, haven't I told you to quit smoking? You're going to die much too early if you continue this," she advised.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Angela shook her head at his carelessness.

"Listen Jesse, I just finished examining all the other Blackwatch members and I must say that a lot of you are digging your own graves. Please, for your own sake, take care of yourself."

Angela was a doctor at the watchpoint and McCree knew he could believe her when it came to health and medicine, but his problem was just heeding her words.

"Can't promise anything, but I'll try layin' off the smoking."

Though she knew it was unlikely he actually would, Angela sighed as she excused herself.

Having made it to his room, Jesse left his gear on a chair and removed his chest plate. He set it on the floor and kicked his boots off. He opened one of the cabinets to his drawer, rummaging through it. He pulled out a bottle of malt whiskey and sat on his bed.

Popping the cap off, he sniffed the alcohol and took a swig straight from the bottle. With what he was dealing with, he found no need in using a glass. 

The taste of the liquor was warm on his tounge. He'd swirl it around in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. Sip after sip, Jesse became buzzed. He giggled by the feel-good effects the alcohol had on him. It wasn't long until he was a quarter done with the bottle that Jesse could say he was downright drunk. Bottle still in hand, he laid across his bed with his head elevated on his pillow. He ran his free hand across his face, realizing how big of a mess he's become.

"Uhh...why...am I like this...why..." he rambled.

Jesse dropped his hand to his chest. He groaned when Hanzo came to mind.

"It's cuz of...you... s'all yer fault Hanzo..."

Saying his name stirred something within him. His face grew hot and he began panting. His body squirmed in its place as he struggled to relax. He was tempted to drink more of the whiskey in an attempt to soothe himself, but whatever logic he still had in his head convinced him to close and set the alcohol aside. 

Having both of his hands available now, McCree reached for his belt and fumbled with the buckle. After loosening it, he slid a hand beneath his pants and groped himself through his boxers. A low moan escaped his mouth as he pushed up against his hand. A choked sound came from his as he quickly decided to unzip his pants and pull out his cock. He held it firmly in his hand, setting a slow rhythm to pump his hand to. He found himself delirious, now thinking back to how pretty Hanzo was, to how beautifully his skin glowed underneath the moonlight. Jesse moaned, this time louder.

"Ah...a-ah..Han-zo...so good...mm."

His hand sped up as well as his panting. He felt himself grow closer to climaxing. Jesse's hips bucked into his hand aggressively from the intense desires he had. His hand briefly paused to rub his thumb across the head of his cock. The stimulation drove him wild as the sound of his hitched breathing filled the room. With one last chant of Hanzo’s name, Jesse came into his hand, warm fluid dripping down it.

He dropped his hand to his side, slowly recovering his breathing. He decided to deal with cleaning up in the morning as he was in no mood to deal with it at that moment.

Having gotten over his sexual high, McCree had come to realize just how serious a problem he's in. More importantly, he had to acknowledge the fact that he just masturbated to Hanzo. He still couldn't think clearly due to the alcohol in his system, and although he was ashamed, his body was satisfied .

Jesse eventually drifted into his sleep hoping to not wake up so hungover, though he knew it was going to happen. What he had to worry about was hiding it from the others.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rise and shine sunshine! Time to get off your lazy ass!"

Tucked beneath the cover of his bed, Jesse stirred in his sleep. A loud knock came from the door and the voice that came from the other side belonged to none other than Gabriel. Jesse was definitely hungover and the loud voice made his headache worse.

"Ay! Can you be any louder Reyes!? I don't think the rest of the watchpoint heard yah!" McCree sarcastically asked.

Jesse sat up and immediately placed his fingers onto his forehead in an attempt to relieve the sudden wave of pain that hit him. Gabriel heard him groan and already knew the cause behind it.

"Guess you weren't kidding about those drinks, were you kid?"

The cowboy sighed as he slowly got to his feet. Looking at his clock, it was seven a.m. and he was wondering why Reyes had to disturb him.

"Clean yourself up and head to my office when you're done. Don't keep me waiting."

Footsteps were audible and with that Gabriel was gone. Jesse feels regret filling him; perhaps he overdid it with those drinks.

After a quick shower and change of clothes , Jesse tossed his hat on and headed down to Gabriel's office. Clueless as to why he was being called down in the first place, he only hoped it wasn't because he left Hanamura.

Having the decency to knock for once, the cowboy was quickly met with a sulking Reyes answering the door.

"About time. Get inside."

Jesse followed the older man into the office after he shut the door. Taking their seats across from each other, Jesse sat still as he waited for Gabriel to speak. 

"So, you know why I called you in here?" Gabriel asked, no hint in his voice for McCree to figure out what was going on. 

"No, don't believe I do."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and glared at the cowboy. 

"What month are we in?"

"June."

"And what's in June?"

"Reyes, if you wanna say somethin' then just say it. "

Gabriel groaned angrily as he moved to shuffle through a drawer in his desk. A short moment later, he pulled out an object approximately the size of a small jewelry box. Upon closer examination, Jesse realized it was a wooden box, a specific kind of wooden box, and he was curious as to why Reyes had it.

"Sometimes you make me regret taking you into Blackwatch with how oblivious you can be sometimes. Look, this is for you."

Gabriel extended his hands towards Jesse, waiting for him to react. Jesse doubtfully accepted the box, staring down at it in disbelief. 

"What's this for?"

With a heavy sigh, Gabriel answered the confused cowboy.

"Kid, your birthday is coming up. That's your gift. Everyone pitched in, course Angela wasn't exactly stoked over what it was for, but we know they're what you like. Sure, Blackwatch and Overwatch don't exactly see eye to eye, but you're still one of us and you've been working hard."

Jesse was speechless. He never expected to be given anything here. Lifting the lid of the box, he gasped as he was simply amazed with its content.

"That's right kid, Cohiba cigars, but that's not all they are. They're _Cuban_ Cohiba cigars, the best shit out there."

"B-but how? These must have cost a ton..."

"Don't worry about it, they're yours. Enjoy them."

Jesse slid a hand across the cigars, feeling the smooth texture of the wrapper and inhaled the enticing scent they possessed. There were ten of them, not large in number but large in quality. He was still at a loss for words.

"With this, I expect you to return back to Hanamura very soon. Can't have you laying around here doing nothing all day, can we?"

The gunslinger smirked, moving to his feet with his gift in hand.

"Course not, but I'm gonna go ahead and enjoy the rest of today, maybe have a good smoke. Guess I'll head back tomorrow."

Part of him wanted to stay at the watchpoint a couple of more days, but he didn't want to disappoint Reyes if he stayed around longer than necessary. Jesse glanced back at Gabriel one last time before stepping out of the room. 

In the hallway, McCree made his way back to his room. He saw fellow Blackwatch members standing around as they minded their own businesses. Jesse never really associated himself with the others, but he made sure to at least not be disliked by any of them. One wrong move, even a look and a nasty fight can break out.

When Jesse got back to his room he sat the box of cigars on the drawer. He didn't have anything planned for the day, so he decided to sleep. In Hanamura, McCree's sleep was divided into sections, something he wasn't entirely fond of, so it was nice to be able to sleep several hours straight during his time here before having to return to Japan. Laying in bed, Jesse's eyelids gradually fell until he was sound asleep.

\--------------

"Don't you think you should go a little easy on me?"

"Why would I? How else would you learn?"

The Shimada brothers were in the dojo training with their swords as they usually were. Genji's swordsmanship required work and Hanzo was the one to help him with that. The younger brother grew tired of continuously losing their duels. There had been times were Genji came close to defeating his brother, but the smallest slip-up would cost him the win. 

Genji took a seat on some nearby steps to take a break. Hanzo only shook his head as he leaned against a wall.

"Lounging around won't help you better your skills, Genji."

"Yeh yeh yeh."

The two talked amongst themselves, discussing tips and technique. They were at ease until one of their servants came up to them. She was an elderly woman, someone Hanzo knew for as long as he can remember.

"Young master, your father has asked me to inform you and your brother that Mister McCree has returned. Your father is busy with some work right now so he would like you two to welcome him back."

Hanzo felt his heart skip a beat. He was happy to hear the cowboy was back but he was also nervous. Genji noticed the change in his brother’s attitude and excused the servant. After she had walked off, Genji stood up and spoke to Hanzo.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine Genji. Do not worry about me."

"But I have to worry about you, you are my brother."

Hearing those words hurt Hanzo. As caring of a brother Genji was, Hanzo failed to be just as caring. He avoided getting into Genji's business when he should have. After all the time that's passed, Hanzo hasn't once brought up the suspicion of his brother drinking. Maybe he hoped that Genji would be the one to bring it up.

"Hanzo, are you ok?"

"I said I'm fine. Let's go, the cowboy is waiting for us."

A short walk took the brothers to the front gate. They took a look around and didn't seem to find McCree. Confusion filled them as Genji walked up to the nearest guard to question him. 

"We were sent notice that the cowboy returned. Have you seen him?"

"I believe he said something about returning to his room."

"Bingo. Thanks."

Reuniting with his brother, Genji pointed a thumbs up towards McCree’s room. Hanzo looked up in anticipation of what would happen were he to go upstairs and greet him. Should he wait until Jesse decides to make the first contact?

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a shout above him. He gazed up to see a cowboy on the walkway waving at he and his brother.

"Y'all gonna continue standing around or are you gonna say hi!?" 

Genji laughed as he proceeded to run upstairs to Jesse’s room. Hanzo was slow to move but he followed. He trudged up the steps, not particularly fond of facing Jesse.

Once he stepped into the room, he was met by Genji and Jesse. Hanzo's eyes shyly skimmed across Jesse’s face, searching for any signs of how he felt.

"You look...well, cowboy."

"Oh, thanks. The fews days away helped a bit."

This was awkward. Hanzo knew Jesse was bullshitting that he felt better. He wanted to get straight to the point and explain what happened. It seemed as if Jesse was avoiding the topic, Genji seemed to go with the flow, and Hanzo was the only one suffering, as if Jesse just moved on.

He couldn't handle this anymore.

"Hanzo, where are you going?" Genji questioned.

"I'm...I think I'm going to go out later. For now, I will practice my archery." With a look of heartbreak, Hanzo turned his attention to Jesse. "Welcome back, cowboy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy the chapter. I'm really trying to get them out as quick as possible.

The day dragged on and Genji was bored. He'd had his practice with Hanzo earlier and didn't know what to do with his free time. Genji had also finished cleaning his sword and now sat impatiently in his room. He thought about his options; play at the arcade, watch a movie with his friends, hit the club...

That last one he did in secret. Genji had older friends who were able to get him inside. Unlike Hanzo, he enjoyed having a good time. He'd drink, dance with the girls (and sometimes the guys), and maybe get lucky... course he couldn't let Hanzo know that.

The Shimada estate was quieter than usual. Genji didn't talk much with McCree the rest of the day, not after their relations changed. It was getting dark out and Genji was in the mood for a drink. He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and called up one of his contacts. The phone rang several times before a baritone voice answered.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Hey man, I could really go for a drink right now. Are you available to hang out?"

Genji heard a chuckle through the phone before the voice answered.

"Yeh, I should be free tonight. Meet me at the club in an hour?"

"Got it."

Hanging up, Genji stood up and walked over to his drawer. He pulled out a violet dress shirt paired with black slacks, both fitting quite snug on his figure after slipping into them. The nights he went to the club, he'd sneak out by jumping over a wall when no one was around to see. Being the nimble person he was, it was no problem getting over the wall even while dressed in restrictive clothing. 

He waited around for about 45 minutes until he decided to make his escape. He walked out into the yard, scanning the area for anyone. Once he deemed it clear, he made his way to his jumping spot. At the moment he was just about ready to leap into the air, he was stopped by the sound of footsteps behind him.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Of course it had to be him.

"Hanzo, what are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same. I was actually on my way to see if you wanted to head out to town with me. I didn't have anything planned, but it seems like _you_ do."

Hanzo caught him, it's over.

"I-I was heading to the arcade."

"Then why don't you head out through the front?"

Damn.

"I don't want a guard to come along."

"If you're heading to the arcade then why are you going dressed like that?"

Damn. Hanzo was really pressing for answers.

"Alright, Hanzo look, I'm not really going to the arcade."

"Obviously."

Genji argued with himself inside his head. Do we tell Hanzo we're going clubbing? Or do we make up something? He already didn't believe the arcade lie...

"I...don't know how to tell you this."

"You have no need to. I only wished that you were honest with me."

"Wait, so you know?"

"I've known for quite some time now Genji.

Genji was honestly relieved to hear that his brother already knew. It saved him the trouble of talking it over with Hanzo.

"So um, I'm actually supposed to be at the club with a friend tonight....I'm just gonna... go now.

He figured Hanzo wasn't going to stop him, that he would instead keep this a secret between them. Genji turned his attention to the wall and readied himself to jump.

"I'm going with you."

Did he just hear that? Did Hanzo just say he wants to hit the club? The statement caught Genji off guard but he didn't oppose the idea of bringing his uptight brother along to have some fun.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm going to go get ready. Wait here."

Hanzo began walking off but then turned back to Genji.

"Oh, and you're paying for my drinks."

After his older brother disappeared, Genji couldn't help but laugh. He pulled out his phone and called his friend.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Hey, I'm going to be a little late but I'll be there. Wait for me at the usual spot."

"Ok sure thing."

Genji hung up and dropped the phone back into his pocket. He leaned against the wall and had no choice but to wait on his brother. He began tapping his foot as he stared at his dress shoes out of boredom. It had been around ten minutes since Hanzo left to get ready and Genji thought of going to his room to see if he was done. That idea was scrapped as soon as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey about ti-iiiiiiiime...ok."

Genji looked up to be met with smokey eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Hanzo walked past Genji to the wall, heels clicking with each step.

"Uh, are you gonna-"

"I can get over this perfectly fine.

Genji shrugged his shoulders since he had no choice but to believe Hanzo. As much as he probably shouldn't, Genji examined his brother. Hanzo wore a black, firm-fitting, mock neck dress which ended just above his knees. As his outfits usually had, the dress had sleeves which were there to cover up the dragons on his arm. Genji had to be honest with himself, Hanzo looked good with the outfit, the makeup, and his hair down. Without a doubt Hanzo would get attention, and that worried him a bit.

"Well um, I guess we're good to go. Follow me Hanzo."

Taking the lead, Genji swiftly climbed over the wall, hearing his brother follow close behind. They both landed on the other sided nearly at the same time. The younger Shimada was impressed with how mobile Hanzo still was, especially wearing heels approximately 2 inches tall, maybe even taller.

"Ok Hanzo, the club is about a 10 minute walk away. Stay close."

Hanzo nodded as he walked by Genji's side. When his brother suddenly stopped however, he halted as well 

"What?"

"Ummmm, I just realized I can't call you Hanzo when we're there. Unless you're ok with-"

"No, don't."

"Ok um, how about I call you Hana? That'll be your alias."

Hanzo sighed and nodded, unable to think of any other names.

The two continued their walk down the street. There was not a lot of light illuminating the way, but just off in the distance several bright lights were visible. Hanzo figured it was the club and was proven right when they stood in front of the place.

Several people stood in line outside to gain entrance. Hanzo looked over the crowd, seeing it mainly consisting of young men and women who were older than he and his brother.

"Hey, follow me," Genji spoke.

The brothers walked to the back of the building where it was quiet and lonely except for one guy standing by a door. Genji ran up to the stranger and high-fived him, leaving Hanzo confused.

"Yo I'm finally here!"

"Geez Genji, I was here planning my funeral because I was just about to die of boredom."

The two laughed as Hanzo awkwardly stood there listening. The man who Genji was talking to took notice of the figure off to the side and stepped forward.

"Oh? You brought yourself a lady friend? Well, fine by me."

"Yeah, this is Hana. She doesn't talk much, she's very shy." Genji turned to Hanzo.

"Hana, this is one of my clubbing friends. He's not from around here, he came to Japan to study whatever the heck he's studying, but who cares because we're here to party."

The guy laughed and moved his arm to knock on the door.

"Yo it's me! Let us in!"

The door swung open and the Shimada brothers followed him in. Their ears were immediately filled with the rumbling sound of an EDM mix being played in the club. Genji nudged at Hanzo to get his attention and leaned in close to his ear. 

"My friend knows some people who work here. He's able to get me in with no problem."

Hanzo rolled his eyes. They were escorted out onto the dancefloor and Genji's friend turned to face them.

"Alright, welcome! You know, have fun, have some drinks, and enjoy yourselves! It turns out I actually can't stay because I've got some stuff to study, only came to let Genji in. That's all I gotta say, seeya!"

Hanzo and Genji watched as he shuffled to the front door, struggling to get through people. Once he was gone, Genji motioned for Hanzo to follow him to the bar. Taking seats on the stools, Genji waved a hand to call the bartender over. He was busy at the moment so they waited for him.

The interior of the club was mainly dark, with the exception of colorful lights flickering all around, lighting up the dancefloor. Hanzo watched the dj work his magic on his controller as the crowd cheered and danced around. After a few minutes, the bartender finally came around.

"Ah hello Genji, back again I see. Brought a new friend?" he asked, eyeing Hanzo.

"Yeah, she doesn't go out often, thought I'd take her here to have some fun," Genji explained. "Oh, and get me the usual beer, and one for my friend here. Start a tab while you're at it too."

The bartender jokingly rolled his eyes as he proceeded to getting the beers. He slid them across the counter, both being caught by Genji.

"So, _Hana_ , how many beers is it going to take to knock you out?" Genji teased, passing one of the bottles to his brother.

Hanzo accepted the beer and had a sip. The taste wasn't so bad. He had never really drank before, except for a time he tried sake only because his father offered.

The brothers drank, observing everyone else. Genji enjoyed the lovely view of women flaunting themselves. Hanzo on the other hand wasn't all too interested in anybody. He remained focused on his drink that he was just about finished with.

"Want another?"

Hanzo nodded. 

"Hey! Two more!" Genji shouted.

The bartender nodded, securing the bottles and sliding them on over once again. This was going to be a long night. 

\-------

At the Shimada estate, McCree was patrolling the grounds. Everything was calm, quiet, maybe too much. He could blame the lack of conversation he had with Genji today. It was pretty much routine for the two of them to chat with one another, the usual cracking jokes and telling stories that sound too good to be true. Jesse honestly missed his cheery presence. Hanzo, well, he rarely spoke with him. Not because he didn’t want to, but due to Hanzo not being interested in socializing with the cowboy.

His mind wandered, leaving him in a dazed state. Jesse walked mindlessly through the property, in a zombie-like state. He came to a stop when he realized he had come to the tea house. Jesse exhaled a breathy sigh, nearly giggling at the thought that he came here. 

_I'm such an idiot._

It didn't take long until his thoughts were interrupted. He was startled by a tap on his shoulder, causing him to quickly turn around.

"Oh dear, I apologize. I did not mean to scare you."

Jesse inspected the unknown figure. It turned out to be an old woman, presumably one of the servants.

"Don't worry 'bout it. A lil' scare ain't enough to faze me."

He wondered why this stranger was talking to him. Jesse stood there and listened as she continued to speak.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you Mister McCree, but I could not find the young master and his brother anywhere. It seems they have gone out without any supervision. I hate to bother you with this task but can you please find them? They have to be out in the town somewhere, but I'm afraid to tell you that I have no idea where they could be."

There was sincere worry in the old woman's voice. Although she works as a servant, she may care very much for the Shimadas as if they were her own family.

"They're gone? Dammit. Well, don't worry yer kind heart. I'll find 'em," Jesse promised.

"Thank you. I am very grateful that we have you here to help us."

She bowed and walked away, leaving the cowboy to think. They went somewhere? Both of them? He scratched his head at such a strange occurrence. Without a guard either? Knowing Hanzo they would have one with them, but they don't. That's what boggles Jesse's mind. Well shit, where the hell are they?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual. I rushed through this but I'll be going over it for mistakes.

Music was booming in the club and after having a few drinks, Hanzo was beginning to warm up to the place and its people. He grew relaxed and watched some of them dance suggestively out on the dancefloor. Hanzo smirked and turned to his side, leaning close to his brother.

"Ha, is that how you dance Genji? Giving yourself up to anyone?"

The younger Shimada removed the bottle of beer from his lips.

"Maybe. Perhaps you should give it a try."

Hanzo laughed mockingly but quietly as he took another sip from his beer.

"That's ridiculous," he whispered to himself.

Genji giggled at his brother’s stubbornness, shifting his gaze to all the dancers. He watched with great attention the way they swayed their hips, some grinding on the groins of others. Genji was quilty of being a sucker for grinding, especially when he was the one whose ass would be pressed against the erection of his dance partner. Sure, he'd spend most of the time trying to catch the attention of the girls at the club, but he equally enjoyed dancing with the guys. Actually, he enjoyed doing anything with a man.

"You know what Hanz- Hana, I'm going to go dance. You can stay here and be boring. I'll even let you watch."

Genji stood up and winked at Hanzo before walking off. Hanzo rolled his eyes as he watched his brother make his way to the crowd. Genji looked around, scanning the area for a suitable dance partner. Though he wasn't often picky with who he danced with, tonight was different. He wanted someone gorgeous, someone he can show off to Hanzo. He thought it'd get his brother to come out and dance and see all the fun he was missing out on.

Hanzo was already tipsy, so it shouldn't take much effort to entice him into joining in on the fun. 

\-------

Clueless, that's what he was. It was late and McCree was out on the streets searching for the brothers. He already checked the ramen shop and arcade, the only two places he can think of to find them. Jesse was running out of ideas. Walking down the street, he got used to getting unwanted attention wearing his cowboy fashion. He shrugged it off and continued with his business.

"Now, if I were one of them Shimadas, where would I be?" Jesse questioned to himself.

"Hanzo doesn't like going out, so Genji must have forced him to go somewhere. What does Genji like to do..."

A few possible answers flooded his mind. He likes to eat, play games, generally just likes to goof off....but then Jesse remembered. He remembered a very important detail Hanzo told him some time ago. Hanzo suspected Genji was drinking, and where does one go to drink? A bar.

Jesse thought he had it, that he now knew where to find them. He came to a halt as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk looking both ways. Jesse shrugged his shoulders as he decided to take the path to his left. Several minutes passed until he walked pass a bar. Peeking through the window into the dimly lit room, all who were inside were visible. Jesse was disappointed to find zero Shimadas inside.

Stepping to the curb, the cowboy pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket and sat down. Having lit the cig, he huffed clouds of smoke as his mind stirred.

Do I really want to be here? Is it worth the money?

Hanging around people who kept things from you was unsettling, and now having to track them down when they decide to go out? Jesse questioned a lot of things.

It was only a job. The Shimadas didn't have to tell him anything, he knew this. Still, a part of him didn't like the secrecy they kept.

Jesse put out his cigarette and tossed it aside. Slapping his hands onto each of his knees, he pulled himself up and onto his feet. He suddenly heard laughing behind him and turned to find a couple walking down the sidewalk.

The two seemed to be going somewhere based off their attire, flashy and intending to show off. Jesse watched with a mindful eye as to where they were heading to. Going off what they were wearing and the time of day, he could only assume what their destination was. He may have just found the lead he needed.

Some would call it stalking, but Jesse couldn't care less. He was doing what was necessary to track down his targets, something he's come used to doing in life. Having followed the oblivious couple for approximately 15 minutes, Jesse could hear the faint thud of music off in the distance. A grin came to his face as he knew he found the place he was looking for.

Finding this spot was hard enough, getiing into the place may also present a problem.

Jesse stood outside the club, eyeing the building. Several lights decorated the front and based off the number of people waiting in line to get in, the club was very popular. He had never been to a club before so Jesse didn't know what to expect. He wasn't here to party, he was here on business.

Disregarding the line of clubbers giving him dirty looks, Jesse walked up to the bouncer.

"Howdy."

"Get in line with everyone else."

Jesse sulked.

"Ok, look pal, I don't mean any trouble, just need to get in there real quick to look for someone and I'll be right out."

The bouncer eyed Jesse suspiciously, causing McCree to grow nervous.

"Wait here a minute," the bouncer commanded.

Jesse did as he was told as he watched the bulky man step through the entrance of the club. Just a few seconds later, the bouncer walked back out with a sheet of paper. Scimming through the words typed across the paper, the bouncer's eyes looked back up to Jesse.

"I see, you must be one of the performers a guest hired...explains the getup."

Right as Jesse opened his mouth to speak, he changed his mind and shut it as he thought about what he was going to say.

"That's right. So if you'll excuse me, I'll just...go inside-"

Jesse was stopped by an arm blocking the doorway.

"Not so fast, I gotta see identification. This is a 20+ years establishment. Everyone must be checked."

Firstly, Jesse was only going to be turning 19 soon. Secondly, he wasn't carrying an ID on him. He clenched his teeth tightly, unsure what to do. Well, if Japan was anything like the Unites States, he knew one way pass this.

Jesse reached into his own pocket and shuffled close to the bouncer, bumping shoulders with him. He pulled out a clenched hand from the pocket and shoved it into the bouncer's breast pocket of his suit.

The bouncer smirked, giving Jesse a knowing look.

"You speak my language, cowboy. Go right in."

With a tip of his hat, Jesse sauntered right in and was immediately shoved around by the large number of people already inside the building. The little space he had to maneuver through the club made it difficult to get a good look at everyone. Out of the hundreds of people here, he had to find two.

The dancefloor was rowdy, the sound of chatter and music filling the air. Jesse didn’t even know where to start his search. He rubbed a thumb across his chin as his eyes wandered the area. Jesse felt he stood out like a sore thumb, making it easy for the Shimadas to avoid him. Who wouldn't notice him? He was the only person in the club wearing a stetson hat and chaps.

Shoving his way through the crowd, Jesse got several people bumping into him, some in a more suggestive manner. He'd lean away from the unwanted contact, squeezing his way to the center of the dancefloor. Once he finally got there, he stood on his toes and turned his head left and right in search for the brothers. 

He knew it would be a challenge, but boy was this peeving him. Jesse resorted to asking some of the club goers.

" 'Scuse me. Have you seen a guy runnin 'round here with a head full of green hair? You can't miss him," the cowboy would ask.

Unfortunately for him, many of the responses he got came back negative. He was beginning to lose hope and patience. Not aware of where he was going, he stumbled over someone's feet.

"Oh pardon me, didn't watch my step."

"Don't worry about it, stranger."

Jesse wanted to face palm. This was ridiculous.

"Out of all people, it just happened to be you."

Jesse stared down at Genji’s grinning face, slightly irritated with the look the shorter guy had.

"Come here often, Genji?"

"Well hello to you too. What brings you here, McCree?"

"My job, now let's go. Where's your brother?"

A devious smirk crept onto Genji's face. If there was one thing the boy was good at, it was playing games.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

With no warning, Genji’s hands fell to Jesse’s hips and swung them side to side. Jesse's eyebrows furrowed out of confusion as he allowed the Shimada to continue what he was doing.

"G-Genji what are you doin'?"

"Y'know McCree, you've actually got some nice hips. It'd be a shame to not see them work."

Genji smirked yet again and began to sway his own hips in rhythm to Jesse’s. The gunslinger kept his eyes off Genji as he felt the dancing was a bit inappropriate.

"Enough. I don't know how much you've had to drink already, but it's time you go home. Where's Hanzo?"

Crossing his arms, Genji pouted.

"I'll tell yah if you have just one dance with me, and I won't take no for an answer."

Finally giving up, Jesse gave into Genji's wish. It seemed to be the only way to find Hanzo. If he wasn't so lazy, Jesse could have just searched the club for him, but that would take all night.

With a triumphant 'hmph', Genji latched his arms around the cowboy's neck and pulled him down to his level.

"I'll give you a little hint. Hanzo isn't all that far from us. You just need to...lure him out."

At that moment, Jesse didn't understand what he meant. In the following seconds, he had Genji pressed tightly against his body as if holding on to dear life. Genji slid his hands from Jesse's neck down to his hips once again and rocked their bodies together.

If the cowboy was being honest with himself, he'd admit to actually enjoying their little dance. He found himself even responding to the movements the younger Shimada made. Genji noticed this and glanced to the right of the room. Just as he expected, there sat Hanzo hunched over a drink, head laying in his hands.

Hanzo was watching and he was at the very least tipsy. Genji can spot his brother’s irritation from miles away.

Genji wasn't expecting to have gotten Jesse as his partner, but this works all the better for him. The look on Hanzo's face greatly satisfied him, but what's big brother going to do about it?

Jesse looked over his shoulder to see what Genji was looking at but his head was quickly turned back by the fingers to one of Genji's hands. Hanzo saw the contact and narrowed his eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol getting him heated up, but seeing Jesse and his brother dancing together upset him. He continued to watch from his spot, daring to see just how far Genji would go.

"Hey McCree, why don't we put on a show?"

"A show? I'm only here to take you and your brother home. I'd say we're just about done with this dancing."

"Mm, I suppose you are right, guess I'll go now."

Genji backed away from the cowboy, but before turning and running off he quickly planted a kiss on Jesse's cheek. The Shimada heard a brief gasp from the side of the room as he scurried away. He knew just who it came from but as much as he wanted to stay Genji decided to leave Jesse and Hanzo be.

Jesse watched Genji run off, unaware of exactly why he did so. He remained standing in the same spot as he looked all around. Jesse didn’t know what to do or where to go. He felt stranded in a sea of strangers.

Well, look on the bright side. At least Genji's returning home.

The gunslinger sighed and began walking over to the bar. Between all the dancers and wasted people he had to shove past, he wondered why Hanzo would even come here. Certainly the Shimada wasn't one to go out.

Jesse halted in his steps when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He spun around to find a lady looking up to him.

"Hey there cowboy. Wanna dance?"

Jesse eyed the young lady, a blonde in her early twenties. She was a fine looking woman, no doubt about it.

"Oh uh, howdy miss. Sorry to tell yah that I'm actually just looking for someone."

She crossed her arms and playfully pouted. Jesse resisted the urge to look down at her breasts as she had them purposely pushed up by her arms.

"Is that so? Because I saw you dance with that one guy who just left."

Goddammit Genji.

"About that...it just happened."

The woman smirked and uncrossed her arms as she stepped all too close to Jesse. He nearly stepped back to avoid making contact with her.

"Well, we can say that our little dance 'just happened' too."

Jesse nervously laughed as she closed in on him. No no no, get away.

The blonde stumbled back as a pair of hands shoved her. After gaining her composure, she looked up to find dark eyes leering at her.

"Hey what was that for?!"

No response.

Jesse wasn’t sure what just happened but he stayed silent. Another woman appeared to show up from the look of it. This one however had raven hair.

The blonde grew impatient with the newcomer. She gave the brunette a nasty look, displeased with how she interrupted her.

"You know what, I'm not going to deal with this. Dancing with the cowboy isn't worth the drama," the blonde spoke.

Jesse watched as she walked off into the crowd and disappeared. A wave of relief washed over him as he turned his attention to the brunette that remained. Just as he was going to thank the lady, she turned to face him.

"Han-"

"Shh."

Jesse was silenced by fingers pushed against his lips. He glanced down at the same eyes he's seen several times before. She leaned in towards him, mouth right next to his ear as her body pressed against his.

"You're mine."

The statement made the cowboy feel he was going red. Hearing those words from none other than Hanzo made him melt.

"You're drunk. Come on, let's take you home."

Hanzo whined as his mouth moved to Jesse's neck. He breathed heavily against the skin before planting kisses on him.

"H-Hanzo stop-"

"Shh, in here my name is Hana."

Jesse knew 'Hana' had too much to drink, otherwise she wouldn't be behaving like this. As nice of a name Hana was, Jesse would much rather call him by his name.

"Look, Genji went home already so how about-"

"Ugh, stupid Genji...no fair he got to dance with you."

Wait a minute, was Hanzo jealous?

"It's my turn now. Don't disappoint me, Jesse."

Something about hearing his name said made Jesse want to ravish him. It pushed a button he didn't know he had. He was going to show Hanzo what he could do.

"Hmph, turn around for me then."

Hanzo obeyed and turned his back towards him. Jesse wrapped an arm around the archer's stomach, leaning into him and cradling his neck. Hanzo liked where this was going.

The Shimada threw his arms over his head and around the cowboy's neck. He swung his hips, bringing them closer to Jesse's crotch. Hanzo heard a low groan, satisfied knowing that he was getting Jesse worked up. It wasn't long until Jesse began grinding into his partner, making slow but teasing movements. 

"Y'know, as fun as this is, I'm wonderin' if it's you or the alcohol dancin'."

Hanzo smirked.

"Why not both?"

Jesse smiled into Hanzo's neck. He hadn't had any drinks for himself, but he felt as tipsy as anyone else at the club would be, but then reality hit him.

"Wait, Hanzo. We shouldn't be doin' this, because when you sober up you're going to regret even coming here."

"Tell me Jesse, why have you not backed away?"

He was right. Why was Jesse even doing this with Hanzo in the first place? Why didn't he reject him when he should have? He was confused, but he didn’t seem to care at this point. All he knew was that this felt right, that he enjoyed holding Hanzo in his arms.

"I...don't know," was all the cowboy could say.

The pair halted their movement yet remained in each other's hold. Jesse was lost in his thoughts and Hanzo was the one to move first, turning around to face the other.

"Jesse."

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

His heart ached. He definitely didn't hate Hanzo, so how exactly did he feel about him?

"Well, no. I just-"

He was at a loss for words, more so when he realized Hanzo's lips were on his own. Jesse tensed up, unsure how to respond. He knew the taste of alcohol all too well when he tasted the beer on Hanzo's breath. Jesse was a decent man, he knew he shouldn't indulge on the archer's drunken state, but man was it difficult to push him away.

The gunslinger gave in to temptation, slinging his arms around Hanzo's waist and pulling him in against his body. Jesse returned the kiss as he ran a hand down Hanzo's back.

"When I came here lookin' for you and your brother I didn't expect for yah to be dressed like this. You look...nice, Hanzo."

That alone made Hanzo blush. He wasn't used to compliments, especially those directed to him when he's cross dressing. Because of what happened, Hanzo believed that Jesse wasn’t fond of the idea of him dressing like a woman, but it seems that the cowboy is past that already. It brought ease to him. 

"Hey, do you go out often? You know, dressed liked this?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, just cuz...I wouldn't doubt that you get other people tryna talk to yah."

Hanzo couldn’t help but giggle. He leaned forward and passionately kissed Jesse, heated breaths being exchanged.

"I have no interest in people...unless it's you."

"Uhh, definitely the alcohol talkin'. Come on Hanzo, let's call it a night. I bet you're tired."

Jesse dragged Hanzo out of the club by the hand. The Shimada would occasionally stumble over his own feet, hanging on to Jesse to save himself from falling. The cowboy found it funny but decided to help Hanzo out. Without asking, he picked him up bridal style, earning a surprised yelp.

"P-put me down!"

"Woah there partner, just givin' you a lift."

Hanzo averted his eyes, avoiding eye contact with the cowboy. 

"I don't...need assistance. I can get around just fine."

Jesse smiled down at the stubborn being in his arms. He held him close as he walked down the sidewalk. The streets were dark and quiet, just as Jesse was hoping they'd be. He didn't want to attract any attention, especially when he was carrying around Hanzo.

They continued on in silence. The walk to the Shimada estate was brief. Jesse came to a halt about a block away when he needed to ask Hanzo a question.

"Didn't fall asleep on me, did yah? We're here, buuuuuut will you be able to climb over the wall?"

Hanzo stirred in the arms that held him. He wiggled a bit, signalling to be put down. After planting his feet on the ground, Hanzo lazily stood as he gave his attention to Jesse.

"Course I can. I'll...sneak on in."

The sound of heels slowly clicked upon the pavement as Jesse watched Hanzo make his way down the street. He was worried for the drunk Shimada, but he was sure he could make it back.

"Hanzo wait."

"Mm?"

Jesse eyed him, searching for any amount of reasoning he still had. He sighed as he gazed into Hanzo's eyes.

"Um, are you...are you going to remember any of this in the mornin' Hanzo?"

Genuine concern filled Jesse's voice. He stood in suspense as he waited for an answer. Hanzo didn't drink enough to knock him out, but that doesn't mean the alcohol won't alter his memory in any way.

"...yeah, course I will."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been forever since I've updated D: but I'm back! This is just a short chapter as a way to let y'all know I'm still working on this story but expect to see more soon c: if you're still following this story after so long then I love you <3 future chapters should be longer.

It was a rude awakening to say the least. Seemingly out of nowhere, something heavy plopped onto Hanzo's chest. He squirmed underneath the mass, struggling to get a grasp of what was going on. 

The room was dim, only lit by the light emitting from the incoming sunrise. The archer's eyes cracked open, straining to focus on the object causing him discomfort. 

"Oomf.. what in the world...!"

"You're late."

Hanzo sat up, shoving the weight off his torso. 

"Late? For what?"

His mind was groggy, having just been woken up, but it took no effort to recognize who he was speaking to. 

"Practice. Father is upset."

The gears slowly rotated in his brain. When Hanzo finally understood, he palmed his face. 

"Damn... that's right. We had a practice match scheduled today... what did father say?"

"Well, I told him you were feeling...'under the weather'. He is still upset but he understands."

Hanzo shook his head in disappointment. How could he have made such a foolish mistake? He turned his attention back to his brother who sat by his side. 

"I... how much did I have to drink last night? Certainly you consumed more alcohol than me yet you seem to feel just fine."

"It's a gift," Genji smirked. " Anyways, you might want to get yourself... changed, before starting your day. I already told father that he won't be seeing much of you around today."

The older Shimada tilted his head in confusion, unsure as to what his brother meant. It only took what felt like an eternity for it to hit Hanzo harder than the alcohol did. 

"I-I can't believe I didn't change. How was I not in the right mind to have done so when I returned? Such a careless mistake..."

Genji shrugged. 

"Beats me. Just take the day off and take it easy. You might not yet be in your usual... state of mind."

Hanzo was slightly insulted, but his brother was right. He couldn't risk slipping up in front of his father. 

"...very well...thank you, Genji."

Genji smiled as he gave a slap to Hanzo's back, causing his brother to groan in pain.

"No problem, brother. Rest well."

With those final words, Genji cleared out of the room, leaving Hanzo with his thoughts. The archer cautiously stood up, nearly falling over with how unsteady he was. He glanced down at the dress he wore and noticed a tear running down the side of his right leg. It was a shame to ruin such a nice dress, but he'll get over it. He smacked his lips in dissatisfaction as he also found a scrape on his skin in that same area. Hanzo sighed as he walked over to his drawer, pulling out his usual garb.

"What has become of me?"

-  
-  
-

"Mister McCree, Master Genji asks for you."

It came as a surprise to him. Jesse was in the middle of his guard shift when the older woman approached him. It was the same servant who asked of his help before. 

"Well howdy mam. How's your day goin'?"

"It's just fine, thank you for asking. However, I was not sent to you for conversation. Master Genji needed to speak to you. He waits by the teahouse for you. "

Jesse thanked her with a tip of his hat and proceeded to making his way to the spot. He wondered what Genji needed to speak to him about. Jesse hoped it wasn't about the young Shimada wanting to go to the arcade again. Not that he didn't enjoy going, it was just the fact that he was currently working.

Walking through the cherry blossom garden, Jesse basked in the warmth the sun provided. The day was beautiful and he wished he had the free time to enjoy it with a cold beer and cigar. He snapped out of his daze when his eyes landed on the stern look Genji had on his face. Jesse had seen that look plenty of times to know where this was going.

"McCree."

"Genji. Something you needed?"

The Shimada sighed as he scratched his head. He looked hesitant to speak.

"Um...Hanzo is growing reckless. I'll take some of the blame since I did-"

"Wait, you're not sayin' it's my fault right? I'm not the one who brought him to a damn clu-!

"McCree calm down-"

Jesse was far from calm. Even here he's being blamed for nonsense. Guess that's one similarity between this job and Blackwatch.

"No, I won't. I'm tired of bein' seen as the guy in the wrong. Genji, what are you trying to say?"

Cutting straight to the point, that's the kind of person McCree was. He didn't like people beating around the bush.

"Tell me, McCree, do you have feelings for my brother?"

The cowboy flinched.

"What? Course not. This is just a big misunderstanding."

Genji clenched his hands as he stared down to the ground. He sighed as he turned his eyes back to McCree.

"Hm, I thought so. Listen, for Hanzo's sake, I think it is best you do not socialize with him anymore. Same goes for me. Let's keep this strict business from now on."

Jesse frowned.

"Just hold up a minute, yer tellin' **me** , to stop the socializing? It was you who even started talking to me in the first place."

"Hanzo's...activities, must never be discovered by my father. Please, do not take this personally."

" 'Don't take this personally' my ass. It was you two who brought me into this mess in the first place. If you want what's best for you two then I should just go. "

"McCree wait you don't have to go -" 

Jesse wouldn't hear it. The cowboy turned his back towards the Shimada and walked away, kicking rocks he found along the way. Genji wasn't sure whether this was his call to make, seeing how this may have caused more harm than good, but he did what he thought to be the right thing to do. He only hoped his words were the correct ones to use. 

Jesse was already out of sight when Genji decided to take a seat inside the teahouse. For the first time, he genuinely felt stressed. Over what? He didn't know. It seemed to be he angered McCree, that's for sure. He was more worried for Hanzo. How does his older brother feel right now? Is he sober? Does _he_ have feelings for the cowboy? God, he wasn't sure what to do with all these thoughts. It wasn't long though until he heard the rustle of tree branches.

It was at that moment that Genji knew he fucked up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we have an actual name, take note that I have changed papa Shimada's name to what blizzard has given us. I'll go back and edit previous chapters later.

The sun had set and it was dinner time for the Shimada clan. The day felt longer than it usually did for Genji due to the tension he created between everyone. Even his father seemed to notice something was going on. 

Tonight was one of the rare moments where Sojiro was present to have supper with his sons. Genji found it odd.

"So, Genji, where is your brother? I would have thought that he'd be well enough to come eat with us."

"Oh, well... I guess he's tired, y'know, from being sick..." Genji made up.

The young man was shot an intense glare from his father, causing him to shift where he sat. Genji was nervous, afraid of how much Sojiro might know. Unsure of what else to do, he looked down to his food and ate some of the rice that was placed on the plate. Of course Hanzo isn't here, not after what happened earlier.

Genji jumped up when he heard laughter coming from his father.

"Ah Genji, no need to be so tense around me. Listen, I know I don't spend much time with you and your brother these days, but that doesn't mean that you have to act like I'm a stranger," Sojiro stated.

Genji felt relief wash over him. He thought his father laughed of something more...serious, like he was aware of what was happening. Genji stared down at his plate, playing with the food using his chopsticks. 

He wasn't hungry. Normally he is, but not now.

"I'm done eating. May I be excused?" Genji asked. 

Sojiro examined his son's plate, finding it to still having plenty of food. 

"Really? You hardly ate anything. Well, don't go asking the servants to prepare you any food later. "

Genji nodded and excused himself. He scurried out the dining room and left his father puzzled.

"That boy..." Sojiro murmured as he sipped from his cup of tea, "What's going through that head of his."

Outside, Genji frantically walked towards Hanzo's room. He wasnt quite sure what was going to happen, he was only going to think about what to say on the walk there. It didn't take long for him to now stand by Hanzo's room.

Genji hesitated stepping inside. He felt as if a punch to the face awaited him just on the other side of the sliding door. He swallowed hard as he slowly grabbed onto the door handle. Weakly pulling it to the side, he quietly stepped in and closed the door. Well, he hasn't been hit yet, so that's good...

"Hanzo, we need to talk..."

Genji searched the room and found no signs of Hanzo. He grew worried over his brother's disappearance. Had he run off when no one was around? Panic pour into him as he wondered what to do. 

"Well," he thought to himself, "McCree might know something."

As much as it pained him, he was going to have to speak to Jesse and find out whatever he can. Genji hurried out of Hanzo's room and rushed over to McCree's room when he suddenly stopped outside the building where the cowboy stayed. It smelled like...smoke?

Genji looked all around the area and focused his gaze on the source of the scent. There he was, sitting on the walkway with legs dangling, cigar in hand.

McCree sat there, face blank as he took another drag from his cigar. He didn't seem to notice the young Shimada watching him from below. Genji didn't think he'd notice him any time soon so he decided to climb up the side of the building and jump onto the walkway. 

Jesse didn't seem to be surprised, more like he was expecting it. 

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm havin' a smoke."

"Well, that was a dumb question. Anyways, McCree have you seen Hanzo anywhere?"

McCree already grew irritated around Genji, even more so mentioning Hanzo.

"What makes you think I know where he is? I haven't even seen him all day. "

"Please, McCree. I know things between us aren't the same anymore, I know that, but right now Hanzo's safety is most important."

The cowboy laughed as he took the cigar out of his mouth. 

"Not my problem. I quit. "

Genji's heart sunk. He quits? Just like that? He couldn't believe it.

"W-Wait, you can't just quit-"

"Watch me."

McCree stood up and towered over Genji. He was much taller than the boy. The gunslinger took a long drag of his cigar and lowered himself to eye level with the Shimada. He smirked as he ever so slowly blew smoke onto Genji's face, causing him to react with closing his eyes and holding his breath. After he was satisfied with what he had just done, McCree stood up straight and walked towards his room. Stopping at the doorway, he turned to tell Genji one last thing. 

"Tell your brother I said bye."

Stepping into the darkness of his room, Jesse was gone. 

Genji was in shock. Being turned away like nothing was a horrible feeling. He was denied, rejected, something he wasnt quite used to. As someone who always got what he wanted, this was new. 

He was angry, that much was obvious by the way he tightly clenched his fists. He could blame himself for all that's happen, everything except the part where his brother became attracted to the cowboy. 

Dammit, why did things have to get so complicated?  
Genji jumped off the walkway and swiftly landed on his feet. 

"Guess this calls for a full search of the city..." he thought to himself, "This is going to be 'fun'. "

A few hours passed and Genji was still out looking for his brother. It was about midnight and McCree sat in his room debating what to do. His plans were to leave early in the morning, but first thing's first. McCree slipped a cellphone out from his pocket and pulled up his contacts. Finding just who he was looking for, he typed up a message.

"Hey boss, I'm tired of this place. Get me a ride outta here."

A few minutes passed before he got a response.

"The hell you mean? The fuck did you do now???"

"Nothin' Reyes, I just don't wanna work here anymore. I'm quitting this job."

Though he couldn't see the man, McCree knew Gabriel was frowning on the other side of their mesaages.

"What am I going to do with you...Well did you let the top Shimada know?"

"Nope. I'll leave that to you :) "

"Asshole."

Jesse smirked as he typed up his last message before moving on to the next thing he had planned.

"Have someone at the airport for me at 6 a.m. Don't keep me waiting <3 "

The cowboy enjoyed messing with Reyes, whether it was annoying him or jokingly flirting with the man, it was all the same. In the past, the two had shared a period of...intimacy, but they're over that now. McCree does however sometimes miss the moments they spent together, though he'd consider it more of a 'friends with benefits' kind of relationship.

Reading the message he received, "fuck you", he laughed and opened up the web browser on his phone. Jesse hadn't eaten much the whole day, so he searched for open restaurants near him. If he was going to leave soon, he might as well enjoy the time he has left there with a nice meal. 

Looking through the results, surprisingly there were a good number of restaurants open. He decided to pick a place that also had a bar to sit at. Sure he was underaged, but if he can find the right person to do business with then he won't have to worry. 

Jesse looked to the corner of his room and saw his bag of belongings. He didn't want to carry it around so he decided on coming back later to pick it up. His escape from Hanamura was all figured out. Satisfied with himself, McCree got up and made his way off the property.

1:05 a.m.

Genji sat at a bus stop, hopeless and unsure where to go. He started off with searching places Hanzo has been to, even the club he brought him to once. They all came back negative with no sign of his brother. Hanamura is a large place, so there was doubt in his mind that he'd be able to search every spot.

Come on Hanzo, where are you?

1:17 a.m.

Jesse had just finished his fourth beer when he was requesting another.

"Haven't you had enough to drink yet?"

The cowboy looked up to the bartender and answered.

"Nope! Tonight is a celebration!"

"Oh, is it your birthday? Congratulations!"

Huh? Birthday? 

"Holy shit... it's my birthday!"

The bartender was filled with confusion. Jesse had actually forgotten that it was indeed his special day. What a sad way to spend it. His excitement dwindled as he realized how big of a mess his life had been recently.

"Hey pardner, I'll take another order of that karaage."

"Sure thing."

As his order was being prepared, McCree sat patiently while sipping on his beer. He looked around, examining those who sat at the bar and at nearby booths. There was a couple snuggled closely together at a booth and a few people at the bar, two of which were females and the three remaining were males. They all had drinks in front of them but one. 

He considered getting the lady a drink, but it seemed like someone beat him to the punch.

"Bartender! Get the pretty lady over there a drink please, " the man asked. 

With a nod, the worker picked the bar's most demanded drink and slid it on over to the woman. The man who offered was relieved to see her accept it. McCree sat two chairs away from the guy, watching as he waved at the lady. She sat about 6 seats away from where McCree was. Well well well, looks like this guy is hoping to get lucky. 

Jesse smirked behind his mug, amused with the man's attempt at winning her attention. She was a fine looking girl, wearing a casual dress that had an attractive flowy skirt. He aimed for someone out of his league, poor sucker.

"Can I get two margaritas my way?" asked the same man. 

The bartender gestured a thumbs up as he prepared the drinks. McCree was beginning to space off when his food finally arrived.

"Mm, 'bout time."

As he picked up a piece using a single chopstick, by jabbing it since he was never any good at using the eating utensil, he placed it into his mouth and looked over to the side where the bartender brought the man his drinks. After giving his thanks, the guy reached into his pocket and discreetly pulled out a small baggy. Only McCree was one to notice, and he didn't like where this was going, not one bit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll come back to this chapter and edit any mistakes I made so sorry if you come across them! This chapter pretty much just leads to several things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****PLEASE READ!!!!*****
> 
> Hello again! It's been awhile DX Sorry for the long wait. Aside from Overwatch, I've grown attached to another fandom so I may end up working on another fanfic at the same time as this one. Anyways!!! I would say this chapter has some sensitive content that readers may be uncomfortable with?? I don't want to spoil a lot, so if you're not concerned about anything then please ignore everything else after this sentence!!!!!!!!! Ok, as for this chapter it has something to do with dying. If you need to know more about it then please ask!! I personally don't think it's that graphic or anything like that, but if you have the slightest sensitivity to it then I just wanted to warn you!

McCree watched suspiciously as he kept watch on the man with ill intent. The stranger continued making small talk with the woman, as though to distract her.

"So, what's a pretty lady such as yourself doing here this late at night?" the man asked.

"Well, I had nothing else to do so why not come to a place to drink and eat?" she replied.

Jesse listened in on their conversation, searching for any signs of foul play. He acted normally, continuing to consume his food and alcohol. At this point, he is already feeling the effects of his drinking, but not to the point of disabling him. He continued eavesdropping.

"Is that so? Well, I came here with the same idea in mind! If not here, I would have been sitting at home bored out of my mind," the man spoke with a smile, suddenly shifting into a face of focus.

The lady seated next to him grew confused, unsure of what he had his attention on. The sudden focus on her face caused her to become self-conscious, turning her body away from the man. The sound of chuckling surprised her as she snapped back towards the man she was speaking with.

"Haha I didn't mean to scare you! It just looks like you have a smidge of lipstick on your teeth," he explained.

The lady's face grew red as she turned her gaze away from him again. She rummaged through her purse in search of a mirror, but was displeased to find she did not have it with her. Jesse kept his watch on the pair, knowing damn well what was happening. These are all tricks he has seen before.

"O-oh geez I'm so embarrassed. Please excuse me," she apologized, scurrying to the lady's room.

"It's no problem at all," the man stated, smirking as he watched her hurry away.

McCree wanted to step in right then and there, but he needed further evidence before jumping to conclusions. Eyes glued on the man, McCree observed the slow and meticulous movements the man made, but no subtle movements go unnoticed by Jesse's eyes. It was awkward watching as the man gently slid his hand into the baggy he pulled out earlier, doing his best to quietly pull out one of the tablets held inside. The cowboy wasn't too sure which drug it was based solely on appearance, seeing as there are several different kinds the stranger can pick from. Even so, Jesse knew anything slipped into a drink discreetly was a big no for him.

The man in question seemed to pause momentarily as he surveyed the room. Jesse quickly snapped his attention to the food in front of him, hoping the man hadn't noticed his suspicion. Fortunately for him, it seemed he didn't. Taking one of the capsules, the man quickly cracked it open into the woman's drink. McCree secretly watched as the contents of the capsule rapidly dissolved. The drink appeared untouched. Jesse had just about enough of watching this creep when the woman made her way back form the lady's room. He slouched back into his seat and waited for another opening to intervene without causing a commotion.

"Ah you're back and looking just as beautiful," the man flattered.

"Why thank you."

She took her seat and moved to grab her drink. As she took a sip, the man smiled as innocently as he can, but even doing that was difficult for him. McCree's frustration grew seeing the evil in the man's face, but even Jesse had done...questionable things in his past, but he's over that now.

Several minutes had passed and the man and woman continued talking to each other. Jesse was beginning to wonder what kind of drug he slipped her, but then signs of its effects began to show. Her eyes grew drowsy as her words slurred.

"ha...ha, whew, think I had too much to drink," she spat out.

"Really? You only had, say, 3 drinks maybe? Surely you're not a lightweight, are you?" he urged.

"Ha, me? mmm no wayyyy, I'll have anozerrrr!" she waved to the bartender.

With a questioning look, the bartender slid another to the woman.

"Thatta girl!"

The woman engulfed her drink, nearly falling flat on her face onto the table.

"Hey there, maybe this is enough for you. How about I take you home?" the man offered.

She giggled, unaware of the danger brought upon her. She struggled to stand up, holding on to the man's shoulders for stability.

"I-I don't feel too good..."

"It's ok, I'll take care of you."

Bullshit.

McCree watched as the two walked out of the building, following behind them. He stepped out into the darkness of the late night. The setting looked as though it was ripped straight out of a horror movie, Jesse thought. With the dimly lit sidewalk and the lack of people, it might as well be. Refocusing himself, McCree tailed the man dragging the poor girl along with him. The cowboy didn't walk much, maybe just a minute before the stranger stopped next to what Jesse assumed to be his car. The man used his free arm to reach into his pocket, searching for his keys. It was during this time that Jesse decided to intervene.

"And where do you think you're taking her, huh?" 

The man jumped a bit at the unexpected confrontation, but he responded.

"Oh hey there...cowboy? How can I help you?"

Jesse grew a face of disgust, displeased by how the stranger is actually going to attempt to hide his intentions. If anything else besides disgusting people like this man pissed him off, it were liars, so this guy was definitely not going to get away with this. However, Jesse is still in another country, AND is still there as an undercover agent, so he needs to think twice of his actions. Being discovered would pose a big problem to both Blackwatch and Overwatch, and he didn't want to be the reason behind it. So even if it pained him, he had to make a compromise.

"Listen, I know what you're trying to do, so let's settle this. Leave the girl here, okay? I'll make sure she gets the help she needs and you can avoid going to prison. How's that sound?" Jesse proposed.

The man noticeably grew irritated, face scowling. He appeared as if he had no intentions of listening.

"Heh heh, look here kid," the man spoke, still rummaging through his pocket. Finding what he wanted, he pulled out a wad of folded bills, waving them in Jesse's face.

"You can make some easy cash if you were to just look away, act like you didn't see anything. Easiest money you'll ever make. How 'bout it, kid?" the stranger offered.

McCree eyed the money; he was not in such a situation that he so desperately needed cash. He maintained his face of disgust as he slowly reached for his revolver.

"You're barking up the wrong tree pal. Maybe a few years ago, just MAYBE I would have taken your offer," Jesse spoke, drawing his weapon as he smoothly aimed dead center at the stranger's face, "but I've changed, and so should you. Last chance, leave the girl here," he threatened.

The man flinched, stunned by the sudden weapon in his face. He was visibly sweating, thinking over his choices. McCree didn't budge one bit, standing sturdy on the sidewalk. After what felt like an eternity, the stranger finally decided.

"Fine, take her," he spoke, slowly walking her over to the gunslinger. 

Relieved by his choice, McCree holstered his weapon. As the stranger closed in to pass the woman, McCree extended his right arm to use to hold her up and suddenly felt a piercing pressure on his right side, right below his ribs. The area grew warmer and warmer, Jesse releasing a choked breath as he realized what had just happened.

"Maybe that chest plate of yours should cover more, hm?" the suspect teased. He withdrew his blade from Jesse's torso.

He was fast, too fast for Jesse to react. The stranger had pulled out his pocket knife from his pants and stabbed the cowboy in an unprotected area. The gunslinger fell to his knees, blood steadily oozing from his wound. He looked up to the culprit of his injury, staring into a face of pure evil.

"You're such a fool, just a gullible child playing hero. Do yourself a favor and go back to wherever you came from, oh and you can keep the girl, I don't want her anymore.You should have fired when you had the chance."

The criminal fled from the scene, dropping the woman onto the ground and jumping into his car, leaving Jesse to die. McCree breathed rapidly, panic slowing seeping its way into him. It was difficult for him to stand, but he made an effort in getting up. He had to if he wanted to live. After continuous struggle, he made it to kneeling on one leg. Every second he wasted was more blood lost and that's what he couldn't afford. Using as much of his strength as possible, he pushed himself off his knee and made it onto both feet, barely holding his balance. His own labored breathing filled his ears as he looked down at the unconscious woman at his feet. He couldn't just leave her there.

Bending over, Jesse hooked his arms underneath the woman's underarms, groaning from the burning pain at his side. He didn't have enough strength to pick her up, so he instead resorted to dragging her body across the pavement. He trudged back towards the restaurant he came from, struggling to even stay standing, but he was determined to take the woman to safety. After a few minutes, McCree finally made it to the front door. He gently laid the woman on the ground, proceeding to then open the door to step foot inside. He didn't even have to speak a word to get the attention of someone.

"Oh my god are you ok!?" the bartender asked.

If Jesse had the energy, he would have answered sarcastically, but now was not the time.

"There's...a girl...outside...call police..for her," McCree breathed out.

"Yeah of course! You need help too! I'll call for an ambu-"

"No..it's fine...take care o' her.."

Jesse hurried to the door, desperate to get away from gaining anymore attention. Having walked a few steps away from the restaurant, he turned to see the bartender bring the woman inside. A faint smile made its way onto his face as he continued dragging himself down the street. He didn't know where to go. The hospital wasn't an option, he couldn't have his cover blown. The Shimada castle? Would they even care for him after attempting to leave? McCree was at a loss. He had nowhere to go and even if he did he more than likely wouldn't last that long. 

McCree took a few more steps before stumbling into a wall, sliding across it and turning into an alleyway. He slouched against the wall, slipping down to sit on the ground. He didn't need light to know how soaked his shirt was with blood. Jesse can feel the warmth all around. He felt...sticky. The knife he was stabbed with had to be at least 2 inches, which was more than enough to do real damage. He wasn't sure exactly what damage the stab caused, if it hit anything significant, but he knew he would need medical attention regardless. Knowing damn well this was his last chance for help, he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts, he called the person that may end up being the last Jesse speaks to. Bringing the phone up to his ear, he left it on his shoulder as he dropped his arm back down. 

~Ring

~Ring

Jesse grew anxious hoping his call would be picked up. He rarely called, so hopefully he wouldn't go unanswered.

~Ring

~Ring

~Ring

He thought about all the mistakes he has made, even Deadlock was one of them, but did he honestly consider it one? Did he regret joining the Deadlock gang? Were it not for them he would have never made it this far in life, he would have never been recruited for Blackwatch. He'd be dead. All these thoughts raced through his head as he lived what could be his last moments of life.

~Ring

Maybe he's better off being dead.

~Ring

"Hello? I'm a bit busy right now so make it quick."

The moment he heard a voice pickup, Jesse felt a spark of happiness wash over him, but that didn't last long.

"H-hey..glad you... picked up, heh heh. I uh-need help," Jesse softly spoke.

"Jesse? Are you okay? Where are you?"

McCree felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He was a mess and he never liked admitting when he was in trouble.

"I uh- "Jesse struggled, speaking as he noticeably cried,"I don't- wanna die- Ang- I-I'm h-hurt- Angie- please...send help."

Angela heard silence on the other end. Horror filled her face as she was left speechless.

"J-Jesse talk to me! Wake up!" Angela waited a few seconds until she heard the sudden return of heavy breathing, "Wait for me where you were stationed! Please hold on for a few hours since we have to fly there!"

"A-Ang...I feel cold..think I lost...lotta blood..."

"Jesse please! You can't die! I-I already ordered a crew to set up for takeoff!" 

There were tears in Angela's voice. She has already lost her parents. Losing someone she works with would just be another tragedy she has to live with. Jesse didn't want his death to linger in Angela's thoughts, so he would give his best effort in staying alive, but at this point he's already too far gone.

"Ang- promise me one thing-"

"Jesse no, stop talking and wait for us-"

"If I die...tell Reyes to save... others like me...give em another chance...k?"

Angela couldn't argue with him right now. What would be the point? She sobbed and although she attempted to hide it, Jesse knew she was crying.

"H-hey, don't worry...it'll be ok...how 'bout you hold on for me...Angela?"

Someone on the brink of death was telling her to hold on? How ironic was this? She took in a few deep breathes, doing her best to calm herself down. After stabilizing her emotions, she finally spoke up.

"Ok Jesse, I'll hold on, but you need to also."

Jesse was relieved to find out she calmed down, so in his most composed voice, he reassured her.

"Yeah...I'll hold on..."


End file.
